


Vois sur ton chemin

by ambertiffany



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambertiffany/pseuds/ambertiffany
Summary: “You are confusing,” Piers said so, he can feel the sadness underneath his soft voice, “and I, I always get lost in the way.”
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

「1」

奇巴纳睁开眼睛的时候还很早，宫门市下着雪，他伸手按住额头，想了有一会儿才反应过来现在是怎么回事。冠军杯昨天落下帷幕，离新一轮的道馆挑战赛还有很长一段时间，在此期间他们不会有任何工作。

丹帝败给了他推荐的新人，他一生的劲敌居然败在了别人手上，这件事本应该让他觉得不快的，但事实上坐在观众席上时，他在那一刻没有什么所谓“一定会有”的情绪。这件事它发生了，他记得自己在那晚的社交媒体上也是这么发言的，有粉丝留言问他的感受，他只草草回了句，它就这么发生了。

不甘心？他是有的，但也就这样了。

奇巴纳坐起身，窗外传来唱诗班的歌声，唱着卡洛斯的童谣，声音婉转。

_Vois sur ton chemin_

_看看你经过的路上_

_Gamins oubli_

_孩子们迷了路_

_Donne leur la main_

_向他们伸出手_

_Pour les mener_

_拉他们一把_

聂梓进来的时候他仍保持着望向窗外的姿势，开足了暖气的室内，玻璃上结了厚厚一层水雾，凝结起过于厚重的水滴，顺着玻璃滑落，似是泪痕一般。恶系馆主穿着睡衣，光脚踩在地毯上，他走过来，自然地爬上床，奇巴纳感到床垫微微陷了下去，接着是羽绒被窸窸窣窣的声音。“之后你会直接回去吗？”奇巴纳问，聂梓嘟囔着，或许吧，他不习惯留在宫门市太长时间，宫门市靠着雪山，总是格外的冷。

龙馆主总算把头转了过来，聂梓看见他清澈的蓝眼睛中有自己的倒影，“明明有很长的休假，要一直呆在尖钉镇吗？”尖钉镇很小，光线又昏暗，仿佛一年四季照不到阳光，奇巴纳垂下眼睑，视线落在对方苍白的脖子上。“不想去我那儿吗？”他发出邀请，随后将一个吻印在那雪白的肌肤上。聂梓嗯了声，冰冷的手推了推对方的脑袋。“太麻烦了，你还有很多粉丝。”奇巴纳轻笑出来，他伸出手把对方圈在怀里。“可是拳关离尖钉镇又不远，呆在宝物库里很无聊的，你也来陪我嘛。”

聂梓摇了摇头，他能感到对方温暖的手指拨弄着自己的头发，“看守宝物可是龙的天职。”奇巴纳没有立刻回答，他在对方的发旋间落下另一个吻，声音显得有些俏皮，“龙不正看守着他的宝物吗？”等聂梓反应过来对方在说什么的时候，他的吻已经落在了自己肩上。尖尖的犬齿摩挲着那儿的肌肤，嘴唇温暖干燥，连鼻息也暖暖的。聂梓轻轻挣了下，对方并没有就此放手。“你用了我的香波。”他接着说，将脸深埋进对方柔顺的发丝间，发丝冰冷的，像是聂梓给人的感觉一样。但他内里却是火热的，火热的心，火热的灵魂，任何意义上都是。奇巴纳见过舞台上熠熠闪光的聂梓，和对方在宝可梦对战时一样，仿佛与舞台融为一体，让他不想挪开视线。

都说龙喜欢闪着光的东西，或许他也是如此。奇巴纳在心里想，聂梓没有再拒绝他的亲昵，好像是对他的举措束手无策一样，但他的表情却是安心的，打开了保护着他自己的壳，向侵略者展现柔软的内里，不知怎么得，总让他升起奇妙的晕眩感，好似捧着什么珍贵但脆弱的东西。奇巴纳轻轻叹了口气。窗外的歌声还在继续，落寞凄婉的调子应和落寞的雪景，玻璃流下了更多的泪，明明该是喜庆的时候，奇巴纳却觉得怅然若失。整个伽勒尔地区和他一样，因寂寞而失聪。

_Sens au coeur de la nuit_

_黑暗中的方向_

_L´onde d´espoir_

_希望之光_

_Ardeur de la vie_

_生命中的热忱_

_Sentier de gloire_

_荣耀之巷_

“丹帝要接管对战塔了。”聂梓突然这么说，奇巴纳不知道他们是不是在想同样的事，恶系馆主放松了力道，整个人都靠进了自己怀里，奇巴纳收紧了手臂。“再之后还有很多事，我们的新冠军太年轻，还需要我们的帮助。”细瘦的手指卷弄着发梢，他说这些的时候语调平静，奇巴纳从中听不出任何情绪。他已经有些不记得很多年前丹帝刚当上冠军时有没有得到什么帮助了，也不太记得他们一起参加道馆挑战的时候的事了。前年他在自己家的阁楼里找到了年轻时的联盟卡册，上面积着厚厚一层灰。铜版纸印刷的联盟卡上，他的伙伴们青涩的笑脸，好像是遥远的不能再遥远的过去的事。

“我那时候好像唯一没有拿到你的联盟卡。”他突然说，聂梓像是对突然转变的话题有些困惑，但他却很快轻笑出声，“可我有你的。”奇巴纳一直都很有名，无论是在同僚之间还是在普通人眼中都是。自从他开了社交媒体，这种有名也不再限于关注宝可梦对战的人了，身后时常跟着一票粉丝的生活，聂梓多少能预见点儿。

但即使如此，奇巴纳也很少和自己分享日常生活。而聂梓也觉得没有什么好分享的，他们或许是那种对对方的生活方式相看两厌的类型。奇巴纳会在宫门市的高级宾馆里泡澡喝红酒，而自己可能是在隔音房中拨弄吉他。在宝可梦上他们也不会有更多的共同语言，聂梓并不讨厌龙，但那种听起来就伴随着滚热岩浆的宝可梦，带着火哨的鼻息，仿佛不经意间就会把他灼伤。如果要归结起来，所有的不同总归汇成一句话，不适合。

但即使如此，即使如此，他们现在依旧分享着一张床铺。聂梓不知道事情为什么会发展到这步，他在过去的几年中从未有瞧见过类似的端倪，他们的关系也一直不远不近，说是陌生人，又有着同样是道馆主的身份；说是朋友，又完全不知道对方在想什么。讨厌奇巴纳的人说他就是个同社交媒体上一样的简单角色，但聂梓却觉得完全不是如此。就像他对丹帝不间断的挑战，他想要的从来也不是冠军的头衔。

_Ardeur de la vie, de la vie_

_生命中的热忱啊_

_Sentier de gloire, sentier de gloire_

_荣耀之巷_

对方温热的嘴唇吻上了自己的耳垂，暧昧的鼻息显得更加炽热，他在耳边轻轻低喃，“我给你准备了礼物。”聂梓从对方怀里起身，他看着对方伸长手臂，从包里拿出一个精灵球。“既然是恶属性的，我觉得你会喜欢。”他放出球中的宝可梦，却是只单首龙。小家伙像是知道聂梓是自己的新训练家一样，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的手指。聂梓弯了弯嘴角，“可它也是只龙。”手指轻抚着黑色的毛，小家伙发出了满意的叫声。

“但你不讨厌龙，它也喜欢你。”奇巴纳这么说，单首龙像是表达同意般摇了摇尾巴。聂梓看着对方玻璃珠一样的蓝眼睛，笑容扩大了一些，“小聪明。”他说，挠了挠单首龙的下巴。

送他宝可梦，还投其所好，却不忘再加上点自己的痕迹。聂梓很确定对方这样是在调情，像他每次靠近自己时暧昧的表情，温柔拨开自己额发的手指，甚至是倾听自己说话时稍稍欠身的动作。聂梓不知道为什么，对奇巴纳来说，调情就好像是呼吸一样简单。他也不知道对方是不是对每个和自己有暧昧关系的人都这样，他对此并没有想过要询问，就好像无论为此作出什么举动，都太超过了似的。但每晚，当奇巴纳在他耳边甜蜜地叫他宝贝的时候，说不会心动也是假的。那双黑暗中也仿佛闪着光的眼睛，直直看着自己，微微眯起，带着迷恋，像是恶龙看着他的宝物。奇巴纳吻着他的手掌，将那双细瘦的手放在自己的脖子上，聂梓能感到掌心贴着对方鼓胀的血管，他说着神话故事中的龙，只有从这里，才能将剑刺入龙的心脏。

“宝贝，我告诉了你杀死龙的唯一方法。”他说，低下头来亲吻自己。聂梓感到对方的手指滑进了自己的指缝间，与自己十指相扣，他闭上了眼睛，黑暗中唯一的光源熄灭了。

_Une lumidirbrille sans fin_

_一道绚烂的金光_

_Sens au coeur de la nuit_

_黑暗中的方向_

“在想什么？”奇巴纳问他，打断了他的思绪，唱诗班的歌接近尾声了，窗外的雪却没有停歇的意思。他摇摇头，“没什么。”

_Ardeur de la vie, de la vie_

_生命中的热忱啊_

_Sentier de gloire, sentier de gloire_

_荣耀之巷_

“真的不想来拳关吗？”奇巴纳继续游说他，假期还长着，他们接下来还有更多关于跨年的活动。“我的公寓很大，说实话，我一个人住太大了。”他又靠近了一点，“宝物库总让人觉得寂寞。”他的声音中有低落，像是撒娇一般，轻挠着对方，让他说不出拒绝的话来。奇巴纳一直知道聂梓其实是个心软的人，甚至有些太心软了。他总是利用对方的心软。像是现在，聂梓轻轻叹了口气。

“如果你这么坚持的话。”他说，耸了耸肩。


	2. Chapter 2

「2」  
拳关市下着雨，雨珠又大又重，像厚重的水帘，冬季的拳关市难得会有这么多的雨水。他们在靠近拳关市的车站下了车，列车长抱歉地告诉他们大概要步行穿过旷野地带了。聂梓用手拨弄着湿漉漉的头发，有点无奈得看着密不透风的雨幕。他叹了口气，奇巴纳歉意地冲他笑了笑。

“我也没想到，拳关很少下雨。”他双手都插在帽衫的口袋里，这会儿拿出来，手指温暖。他握住聂梓拨弄头发的手腕，带进了自己的口袋，“一会儿再走吧，这雨不会下很久。”深究天气战的龙馆主不以为意，拳关冰冷的雨水向来不是困扰他的原因。聂梓的手腕和手指一样细瘦冰冷，他握在手里，指腹贴着对方湿漉漉的皮肤，聂梓没有挣扎，任凭他来回摩挲。奇巴纳又朝他投去了视线，聂梓过去很怕他们的关系被公众得知。他不喜欢被奇巴纳的粉丝曝光在社交媒体上，也不喜欢其他的馆主们或多或少探寻的目光，他们是善意的，只是有点儿好奇，但这仍旧让聂梓觉得不舒服。可如今，他居然没有拒绝奇巴纳过于暧昧的举动，他感到对方那探究的视线，但他只是叹了口气。

“我想把馆主的位置让给玛琍，”他说，末了又补充了一句，“我累了。”奇巴纳对这个决定并不感到吃惊，聂梓对维持馆主地位向来没有什么兴趣。从他接任馆主至今，他也鲜少参加他们之间的聚会，奇巴纳觉得他是神秘的，像是海上的薄雾，朦朦胧胧。他偶尔在尖钉镇举办音乐会，奇巴纳去参加过，晦涩聚光灯下，他用妆面掩盖真容，很少有人能看见。“但你还年轻。”他试图挽留一下对方，好像这是他该做的事，但心里对此并不抱任何期望，他不清楚聂梓这些年付出了多少，聂梓也从来没有对他提起过。

“但我累了。”聂梓坚持，奇巴纳简单地用两只手指就能圈过他的手腕，他没有再说话了。拳关市郊的雨仍旧哗哗地下，他们互相沉默了好一会儿，聂梓的手始终是冷涩的。“我其实考虑过去城都地区的，”奇巴纳这么说，“冠军锦标赛时从城都来的龙使者很抢眼，但后来还是算了，”聂梓把视线放在对方身上，对方正看着朦胧的雨雾，目光没有焦点，“毕竟城都好远，我也累。”他说，总算是回过头来看着自己了。

聂梓又瞧了他一会儿，轻轻抽出了手腕，“我不会离开伽勒尔的。”他这么说，有种许诺般的意思。奇巴纳笑了。

他们维持这种关系，满打满算才六个月，并不很久，但聂梓已经记不得开始的事由了。他只记得有一次露璃娜问他，他是不是和奇巴纳在交往，聂梓只是摇了摇头，“不算吧。”他当时这么回答，“哦，那挺好。”露璃娜这么说，过会儿又觉得不合时宜般，“我是说，奇巴纳，他很好。”聂梓那时随便应允了一下，奇巴纳一直很有名，他知道。

聂梓听见过奇巴纳的朋友和他打趣，“从来不知道你是聂梓的标尺。”龙馆主只是笑笑，是往常那样的，把手插在帽衫兜里的模样，“我以为他没有标尺。你知道，他看起来是个pan。”那大概是个很过分的评价，但聂梓对此没有什么想法，他和奇巴纳搅和在一起时就已经想清楚了，即使有负面评价，大多也是针对他而来的。这是自然，大多粉丝想象中的奇巴纳，即使不如冠军那般闪耀夺目，也定是个充满魅力的角色。他们聚集在洛托姆手机前，盯着对方发布的照片，臆测他的日常生活，女孩子们喜爱他，男孩子们憧憬他。

这些不会是没有原因的，而聂梓也知道，他们幻想中的奇巴纳和真实的对方并差不了多少，如果有所出入，也只会是往好的方面。他们的关系也是开始于一个雨夜，他收到了奇巴纳发给自己的消息，一时以为对方看错了号码，但等了三分钟，却等来了另一条消息。

：我知道你在线，你点赞了我黏宝宝的照片  
「图片」

随即而来的是对方的自拍，透过照片能窥见对方的玻璃天窗，朦朦胧胧的雨幕，黯淡的浅蓝色光环，对方像是刚沐过浴，仿佛散发着香波的味道，还有泡沫球的热气。聂梓不为所动，他轻轻敲击着屏幕，回复了对方。  
你这是在和我调情吗？   
对，天呐，聂梓。我就是在和你调情。

奇巴纳从不会否认自己在调情，如果他意图在此，况且他是对聂梓真的很有兴趣。这点他从来没有告诉过聂梓，他觉得自己够坦率，不说只是因为从来不想失望。有时候他觉得聂梓是不喜欢自己的，要么只是习惯于和自己在一起，要么就是觉得这个陪伴左右的人是谁都无所谓，但哪一种答案都是自己不想听见的。而那条发给聂梓的短信，也是他深思熟虑良久的产物，奇巴纳不打没有准备的仗，但聂梓，他比伽勒尔的天气更变化无常。

“我本来不期望你这么早就过上退休生活。”奇巴纳想了想还是开口，聂梓觉得对方对自己退役的事还是有所介怀的，但这不怪他，就这几天发生了太多事情，原本习以为常的事，转眼间就分崩离析。奇巴纳或许比起自己来要更无所适从，他低下头，把脸埋在自己肩上，有力的手臂松松的搂着他，聂梓叹了口气，他并不比奇巴纳年长，但此刻他觉得他要摆出哥哥的态度来。“你还是可以在淘汰赛时邀请我。”他说，摸了摸对方的背。

奇巴纳发出意义不明的鼻音，并没有抬起头，“你给丹帝发过消息吗？”他又问，心里觉得或许对方该关心一下他的好友，这下奇巴纳摇了摇头，他的声音听起来还是闷闷的，“他有赫普陪着。”聂梓陷入了沉默，他感到奇巴纳的手指捏的自己肩膀有些痛，“就不关心一下我吗？”

聂梓深叹了一口气，他不再有所顾忌般，终于张开手拥抱了对方，他们胸膛贴的很近，他能感觉到对方的体温，这会儿太冷了，但奇巴纳热的像个火炉。“我不是来陪你了吗？会一直呆到你觉得烦为止。”聂梓知道其实这时他能做的其实很有限，那种深刻的失落感，只有靠对方自己熬过去，他无可奈何，语言和安抚都给不了安慰。

车站外的雨渐渐停了，地上积着的水洼反射着微弱的光，奇巴纳仍旧抱着他，没有动作，聂梓拍了拍对方手肘，“雨停了，我们走吧。”奇巴纳终于放开了他，视线又飘忽不定起来，聂梓率先走出车站，扑面而来的是泥土的芬芳。在他极少数参加的馆主聚会中，他总能听波普拉抱怨拳关的天气，风沙蔽日，像是深处沙漠，聂梓对此仍旧没有看法，他觉得哪里对他来说都一样，没什么不好。奇巴纳带着他穿过树林和草丛，期间一直沉默着，他开始不习惯这样的龙馆主了，如果对方不说话，他们就会陷入这种有些无奈的沉默。但聂梓觉得自己总该给他一些空间的。

在靠近拳关市入口的地方他停了下来，楼梯口那儿站着基金会的人，虽然洛滋会长进了监狱，但这个庞大的公司却仍然需要运作，聂梓对这之后该由什么人来接手没有任何兴趣。“怎么了？”他问突然停下了的奇巴纳，对方只是一言不发地回过头，那张靠近自己的脸上，蓝眼睛有些湿润，像是地面积载的水洼，他给了自己一个吻，双唇炽热，急切，像是在索求寻找着什么东西。他的手掌托着自己的脸，拇指摩擦着他的眉骨，反反复复地。聂梓有一会儿觉得他在仔细确认面前的人究竟是谁，那种如薄雾感的不真实感把他环绕。

他不怪对方，反而觉得是自己太坚硬。别人视他如磐石，好像天塌下来也不会惊慌，明明他不是用岩石系的专家。过了一会儿对方结束亲吻，抬起头时，之前的脆弱像是镜花水月的错觉。他恢复往常一般的神色，俏皮地眨了眨眼，“你想飞吗？” 

这不是奇巴纳第一次向他提起，想要带他骑龙出行，聂梓觉得有些荒唐，不是说他信不过奇巴纳的好伙伴，只是觉得没有必要这样兴师动众的，明明钢铠鸦计程车就很方便。“但这样没有特色。”奇巴纳这么反驳，露出了尖尖的虎牙，“从来没有马能快过龙的。”聂梓却还是没有一次同意过他的提议，除了这次。奇巴纳略显兴奋地放出了沙漠蜻蜓，绿色的宝可梦欢快地嘶鸣。它伏低身体，让他们能更好地坐在自己背上。“来吧。”奇巴纳朝他伸出手。

他们飞上天空的那一瞬的失重感令聂梓猛的一哆嗦，奇妙的眩晕从脚底爬上来，奇巴纳坐在他身后，紧紧贴住他的身体。他能感到对方牢牢地抱住自己，温热的胸口紧贴自己的后背，不留一丝空隙，“我抱着你呢，宝贝。不会有事的。”他在耳畔呢喃，聂梓突然觉得耳尖一热。“以前败给丹帝之后我就会来旷野，和沙漠蜻蜓一起飞。”他说，用手摸了摸身下的宝可梦。沙漠蜻蜓煽动着翅膀，他们的速度极快，耳畔除了奇巴纳的话，他几乎什么也听不见。“这样感觉很好，就像你忘掉了所有事。而且，”他补充道，“龙应该是属于天空的。”

他们向地面俯冲的时候风凌厉地刮过脸颊，耳畔都是风哨的呜咽，聂梓觉得他像漂浮在太空之中，迷迷惘惘，找不着方向，他紧闭着双眼，奇巴纳在身后安抚他，“放松点宝贝，你要相信沙漠蜻蜓。”直到他们平稳落地，奇巴纳把他从龙背上抱下来，他仍旧仿佛身处云中。他觉得这种感觉不可思议，奇巴纳那如鱼得水般的游刃有余，就好像他与他的龙化身一体，每当这一刻来临，都抛开一切，拥抱野性的呼唤。

这没什么不好，当然，因为他喜欢的不得了。


	3. Chapter 3

「3」

奇巴纳的公寓如他所言般很大，家具陈设颇有杂志的风格。聂梓记得好像就有一期杂志专访了奇巴纳的家，镜头聚焦在敞亮的落地窗和露天泳池上。奇巴纳在杂志上称这是他“龙的城堡”，不然怎么配得上公主呢。他那时候这么说，朝他的黏美龙眨了眨眼睛。

“你总参加这些活动，要被人诟病的。”聂梓有一次在友谊赛开始前这么和他说，奇巴纳却不以为意，“随他们。”他简短地回答道，戴上了手套。

而当自己站在他的公寓门口时，又是另外一种感受。这是他第一次来奇巴纳家，应该说这是对方第一次邀请自己来他家，通常都是宫门市的旅馆，如果他们不出席淘汰赛或者不聚会，他们甚至很少见面。大概也是基于此，当他被问起是否和奇巴纳在交往时，他果断地选择了否。再怎么说，在普通人心中，这样的关系大概就是维持不下去的。聂梓抬头看了一眼对方，他并不清楚奇巴纳究竟是怎么想的，无论是对他这个人，还是对这段关系。

龙馆主在点门口的蜡烛熏香，在这种方面，他竟显得格外的有情调。“龙对嗅觉很敏感的。”感到对方在看自己，奇巴纳解释道，“我通常让它们都呆在客厅里。”他说着打开了精灵球，好让憋了一天的伙伴们舒展舒展。想来也是，如果不是对宝可梦们抱有爱，他们也不会选择成为一个训练家。当然，那种明知故犯的家伙们都不在讨论之列。聂梓耸了耸肩，他仍旧站在门廊那儿，奇巴纳招呼他进来，给他递了双拖鞋。

“现在起这也是你家了。”他这么说，蹲下身帮他脱鞋，“不要这么拘谨。”当那双温暖的手握住自己的脚踝时，聂梓才反应过来对方在做什么，他慌忙往回收，却又被对方拉住，“让我来。”手指探进了长袜的边缘，缓缓往下拉，聂梓觉得他这样显得有点色「PM」情。但奇巴纳仍旧不为所动，他低着头，聂梓只能看见他乌黑的发旋。过了有一个世纪，对方才终于脱下了他的鞋袜，却在站起身的瞬间，一把将他抱了起来。他手托着自己的后腰，将自己的腿拉到腰侧，这下他们面对面了。那双荧光蓝的眼睛在自己的眼前，瞳孔像猫儿一样，他一眨不眨地盯着自己，像是生平第一次端详自己的容貌。“你的眼睛真好看。”然后他说，抿了抿嘴。“所以说，当然，也许做音乐家更适合你。”

聂梓有些哭笑不得，他对音乐的热爱可和自己的长相没有任何关系。奇巴纳把他抱到了沙发上，在他旁边坐下，他们仍旧贴的很近，落地窗透出一点光晕，是浅蓝色的，宛如水的波纹，一圈一圈，倒影在雪白的墙壁上。冬季的雨又开始下了，但他现在和奇巴纳坐在这温暖的室内，雨水拿他们无可奈何。“想听歌剧吗？”奇巴纳突然问，他用手指了指角落的留声机。聂梓笑了起来，“我以为你是喜欢pop的人。”

“我还是经典派。”他这么说，撞针轻轻地搭在了黑胶唱片上，他放的是屠龙勇士的歌剧，英雄在尖叫的恶魔身前嘶吼，低沉的嗓音充满力量，奇巴纳在鼓声中向他走来，

_“Je suis éventreur, pourfendeur, balafrer, évideur;_

_我是万人迷、破坏神、刽子手、暴徒；_

_Je suis les crocs des ténèbres, les serres de la nuit;_

_我是黑暗的锯齿，是黑夜的爪牙；_

_A moi, la force, le désir et la puissance._

_我有无穷的力量、欲望和权力。”_

他念着歌剧的台词，在自己面前弯下腰，他们额头相触，奇巴纳看着聂梓煽动的长眼睫，他吻了吻那双被他称作好看的眼睛，然后是他小巧的鼻尖，最后是他散发着甜蜜气息的双唇。他吸吮着对方的唇珠，想象着它因触碰而染色的模样。聂梓回应了他，那双细瘦冰冷的手，紧贴着自己的脸颊，他发出了轻轻的叹息。

“蜜糖，宝贝，和我交往吧。”他这么说。

该怎么回应。聂梓一时不知道该如何作答，他脑中一闪而过了好几个答案，又被自己一一否决，他并非不想和对方交往，只是他不确信对方的企图。是害怕周围的变动无所适从而急需与过去的人产生新的联系；还是觉得这不过是一个无伤大雅的尝试。聂梓眨动着眼睛，奇巴纳仍旧那样甜蜜得看着他，也许他还需要思考，但是他也不想让对方失望。“好。”最终他这么回应。

直到那晚真正入夜之后，奇巴纳还是觉得心中难以平静。他是期望聂梓能答应他的，但真当对方呢喃出应允之词后，他又显得有些局促。他不觉得自己是陷入了对对方爱的幻觉，他也过了会将心跳理解为爱的年纪了，他确定，他如今的感受并不是因为环境需要他们相爱；他也不需要履行什么让观众满意的义务，他没有那种义务，他们都没有。但聂梓，他不一样。他还记得在道馆挑战赛中面对他的妹妹时，那个总是露出不符合年纪的表情的女孩子的话，“我大哥是个敏感的人。”她这么说，有点责备的意思，奇巴纳不知道她从他们的关系中究竟嗅出了什么，“他知道很多事，但他总是不说。”少女那双和聂梓如出一辙的眼睛中透露出了忧虑，“我不应该插手大哥的事，但如果，如果你没有那个意思的话……”

她那时没有说完，奇巴纳只记得自己表情严肃地同对方握了手，他或许总给人留下轻浮的印象，但他却总是很认真地对待自己的每一段感情，或许这种态度只是更加让人觉得他犹豫不决，但于此他无可指摘。

奇巴纳看着窗外的雨，玻璃天窗上泪迹斑斑，雨珠的倒影在他床头摇曳。聂梓侧卧在一旁，他的呼吸声是清浅的，在雨声中几乎要听不见。但即使这样，也是他如溺水中所能抓握的唯一浮萍。对方看着他时是一副眼皮沉重的模样，他同对方说话，对方偶尔应一两句，是带着浓重鼻音的甜蜜腔调。奇巴纳又叹了一口气，他拨弄着对方的头发，把顽强的发丝拢到耳后。

“Boone nuit, amour.“

隔天早晨，奇巴纳是被自己的洛托姆手机吵醒的，冥冥中他觉得就几分钟的功夫，他收到了有一万条消息。他睡眼朦胧地瞧了一眼，大多是来自社交媒体的信息，他继续往下滑动，三三两两得夹杂有其他馆主发来的消息，他点开了卡芜的，只有简短的三个字：

：你火了。

他有些头疼，大家的目光不去关注新的冠军，总在他身上流连什么。奇巴纳觉得自己始终摸不清粉丝们的想法，他做出了他所能做的所有尝试，但人总归是不满足的。龙馆主打开了社交媒体，一瞬间头大如斗，是一张抓拍，拍到了他从龙背上把聂梓抱下来的那一幕。天色很暗，但他的亲昵仍旧清晰。

标题是对两人关系的臆测，但介于昨天的事，他觉得也不算是臆测，但这仍旧是一次令他猝不及防的公开。或许聂梓会对此有所微辞，当然，他又一次被拖入了奇巴纳的公众生活里，远离了他令人安心的角落。或许这就是为什么对方几次三番地拒绝和自己骑龙旅行—无论他把这种互动说的多有诱惑力。他坐起身，聂梓仍在熟睡，他的侧颜在柔和微光下显得无比温柔，奇巴纳轻轻笑了起来，流连的目光描画般掠过他额头到下颌的弧线。

：所以你还是做了

手机震动了一下，他收到了玛琍的短信，他不记得自己什么时候给过这个小姑娘他的号码了，或许是她从聂梓的手机里看来的，但不可思议地是他的手机里居然也有对方的号码登记。他对玛琍没有任何其他的印象，聂梓的妹妹，这个身份或许就是她在自己心中的最终标签。但作为聂梓的妹妹，她也有权对自己的某些举措表现的激进。奇巴纳回复了她，

： 它就这样发生了

玛琍没再回应，她不能期望自己大哥的男朋友给她长篇大论地发来想对她大哥说的情话，像她自己说的，她本也不应该插手她大哥的事。奇巴纳启动了摄像头，以仰视角拍摄了他的玻璃天窗，透亮的玻璃上影影绰绰，似是有两人的倒影，但细瞧又看不出端倪。他配了文字，“大家早安。”然后点了发送键。当事人欲盖弥彰地表示掀起讨论热潮，奇巴纳看着成倍增加的留言，指责他是否忘了开启社媒的初衷。当然没有，他不无讽刺地想到，如果他们不是如此乐意把注意力放在自己每日更新的照片上的话，怎么会催生出对他形象和生活评头论足的群体。

也许，当丹帝终于从冠军光环下解脱了之后，会过得更加轻松些。那不见得不是件好事，但总有人要背起荆棘的王冠。

聂梓醒过来的时候奇巴纳已经洗过澡了。他湿漉漉的头发贴在脸颊两侧，透明的水珠浸湿了白色的衣领。聂梓很少看到他放下头发的模样，那张脸孔变得柔和，荧光蓝的眼睛也不再咄咄逼人，奇巴纳究竟有多大来着，聂梓迷迷糊糊地想，他记不起来了，只有这时候他才觉得，好像离他们十几岁出发去参赛也没有多远。

“我们有麻烦了。”对方开口的第一句话仍旧让聂梓摸不着头脑，他木讷地点了头，奇巴纳在他面前坐下来，洛托姆手机自然地落在了他张开的手掌上。“看看新闻。”哦，是昨天他们一起骑龙的抓拍，聂梓叹了口气，他早就知道事情会这么发展，只是从没想过竟然这么快。但他对此仍旧是没有想法，奇巴纳是否回应公众的期待也不在他管辖的范围内，况且他们已经在交往了，他不打算要瞒着谁，但也不打算昭告天下。

走一步算一步吧。

“再过段时间吧。”对他给予的模凌两可的回复，奇巴纳是这么解释的，他吻了吻聂梓的额头，嘴唇带着草莓的香气，“我还不想这么早就被他们堵在门口。”


	4. Chapter 4

「4」

“你觉得我是不是也应该重新思考一下我的副业？”那天稍晚一些的时候奇巴纳突然没头没尾地这么问了一句，他正站在料理台旁打奶泡，咖啡机轰鸣着，他的声音有些不清晰，聂梓以为自己听错了，他从报纸里抬起头，“什么？”不明所以地问了句，奇巴纳没有停下手里的动作，“我说副业。”咖啡机停了，这次聂梓听的很清楚，“像你一样的那种，做音乐家。当然我不是说我也有做音乐家的打算。”他把盖着厚厚奶泡的咖啡噔在了聂梓面前，一手撑着桌面，另一只手插在口袋里，看起来有点漫不经心，或许他只是随便问问。聂梓不确定地抿了一口咖啡，奶泡像啤酒沫一样黏糊，他皱了下眉，“你在说退役之后的事吗？”

“对，我是在说这个。”奇巴纳这下双手抱胸了，聂梓觉得对方不自觉地摆出了防御的姿态，他有点惊讶。奇巴纳应该是他印象中最后一个会提退役问题的人。“比如说？你想做什么？”他觉得对方担心这个实在是有些多余，或者说太突兀了，为什么偏偏是现在呢。“不知道。去沙漠里收集贵重的石头之类的？”奇巴纳好像被他问住了似得，他想了一会儿，嗓音里带着浓重的疑虑，聂梓觉得有点好笑，他放下了咖啡杯，好像是终于要严肃地对待这个讨论了。“你知道，卡芜之前提起过，丰缘的前任冠军，就是个爱到处收集石头的怪人。”他看着奇巴纳，对方荧光蓝的眼睛闪烁着，“我一直以为，”他耸了耸肩，“只有冠军，才会是这种……怪人。”

奇巴纳突然有一种异样的感觉，就好像聂梓是在用这种方式安慰他，试图抚平自己心中突然冒头，但又不知何起的不安。“你是最不该想这个问题的。”聂梓接着说，他开始玩弄起自己的手指来，声音近乎低喃，“我们……在这方面不太一样。”

不太一样。这好像是最温和的话，奇巴纳想，聂梓总是看上去很累，无论他究竟有没有充足睡眠，都是一副疲倦的模样。那双浅色的眼睛，永远眼窝深陷，像是忧虑着什么似得。他的激情都挥洒在自己看不见的地方，像是黑夜中燃烧的烟花，难以企及。即使玛琍曾告诉他，她的大哥是一个乱来就会闯祸的人，他还是很难想象对方执意乱来时的样子。但他停顿了一会儿，却还是默默点了点头，“也许你是对的，”他露出一个难以形容的表情，聂梓等着他的下文，但中途的沉默却着实有些久了，“但你知道，”最终，他还是继续说了下去，“像是索尼雅，她也找到了除了训练家之外的路。”—不是说这样就不再有激情了，只是，他可能也开始厌烦了没完没了的形式主义。

不过这个问题暂时无解，聂梓表情一时很严肃，他一点也不希望奇巴纳变成一个和他一样对生活丧失兴趣的人。从厌倦自己的工作开始，这个漩涡将越卷越大，直到把他完全困住，再难脱身。“不，你是对的。”在聂梓想到要怎么回复之前他又一次开口，这会儿他已经放下象征防御的手臂了，“这确实不是我该烦恼的问题。”他侧过脸，错开了两人的视线，“要加点肉桂吗？”

浅棕色的肉桂粉扑簌簌地倒进了咖啡里，浓郁的香气扑面而来，成功结束了刚刚那场不太愉快的对话，聂梓赶忙抓住他不断倾倒的手，表情复杂，“够了，我不太喜欢肉桂。”他如临大敌地瞧着面前的饮料，仿佛其中参夹着毒粉。“我本来以为你一定是喝进太多肉桂，才会总散发出甜甜香气呢。”奇巴纳放下肉桂罐，反手握住了聂梓的手。他的手还是那么冰冷，像他脖子上的chocker一样。那细细的指头边缘有拨弄吉他留下的薄茧，奇巴纳在他掌心留下一个亲吻。聂梓抬了抬眉毛，龙馆主总是极尽所能的展现他天生的浪漫细胞，像是温暖的流水，是慢慢把他坚硬的心融化了的。

尽管，聂梓觉得他有时令人困惑，就像他擅长的天气战，是自由的火，是不羁的风，是弥漫天际的浓雾；但只要他伸手去触碰，总能摸到对方的实体。“新冠军就任之后在竞技场还会有友谊赛，你会去吗？”奇巴纳的脸颊贴着他的手掌，说话时温暖的呼吸就拂过他敏感的手腕，聂梓轻轻挣了一下，龙馆主放开了他。“不去。玛琍已经是新的馆主了。”

“那你也总该来给我加油吧。”好像为他这个回答很不满一样，奇巴纳有点不依不饶，他在一旁坐下，弯腰从下方观察聂梓的表情。他总觉得聂梓低垂视线的模样格外好看，那长眼睫遮盖下的眼瞳，好似细碎的烟晶。“我会呆在观众席，免得呐喊队又惹出什么麻烦。”那个花里胡哨的个人粉丝团早就已经惹出不少麻烦了，但聂梓仍旧是温和地纵容他们，因为他们知错能改，又何必去苛责那样的人呢。但偶尔的，奇巴纳还是会听到风言风语，说他们背后得到了聂梓的旨意，说得好像前任恶系馆主和他的招牌一样，一言一行都带着恶意似的。

不过是无端的揣测，聂梓越神秘，他们就越好奇，恨不得扒开他的皮骨，仔细观察他心脏的形状。奇巴纳觉得自己从未被那些话影响，他认识聂梓足够久了，但他还是被对方吸引。从常人注意不到的小细节开始，他的言语，他的音乐，到他喃喃吐息的样子，奇巴纳总在深夜想起聂梓，想他靠在雾气蒙蒙的玻璃窗边，哼唱着慢摇的侧影。

聂梓知道奇巴纳喜欢香颂，他就在写歌时将两者结合。奇巴纳观摩过不少次对方，拨弄琴弦，或是叼着笔苦思冥想。那时候的聂梓会有些神经质的敏感，他的歌词本涂涂改改，看不出原来的模样，他很多时候对自己的歌词都不满意，但奇巴纳却觉得它们都很好。即使是在除开宝可梦对战的别的领域，但聂梓总归是出众的，奇巴纳为他高兴；但也害怕，就好像他少有的付诸感情的人都独自迈向窄门了，只有他被留在身后。

“我既然不是冠军，那我和我的宝可梦们是在嚣张什么呢？”他和新冠军说，但感觉是在向对方要一个答案，至少他自己是这么觉得的。胜那时候没有回答他，但也自然，他那时还不是冠军，回答不了这种哲学问题。他无法缓和态度，显得顾虑重重，他最强馆主的名号不允许。就像他暂时也没有退役的理由。

“在想什么？”一直等到聂梓叫他，奇巴纳才回过神来，一不小心就陷入了沉思，他笑，换了个姿势，“在想你。”某种意义上，也不算是说谎。“我总是花很多时间想你。”他说，从来直白，对此他的解释是，你总不能期望两个人都含蓄。而聂梓，奇巴纳知道他实际上很喜欢他的肉麻，“而你只有在唱歌时才诚实点儿。”他这么和对方说，聂梓避而不答。

拳关市终于放晴了，玻璃窗上却还挂着雨珠，在有阳光照射时闪闪发亮，他向窗外看过去，从奇巴纳的公寓能看见竞技场上的龙雕，庄严肃穆的巨龙投射下骇人的深影。聂梓其实有想过为什么奇巴纳会喜欢龙，明明他们儿时听的更多的，应该是龙的恶名；它们从海上，从雾中，从噩梦里来；就好像全世界都在告诉他，恶和龙就应该组合，他和奇巴纳也必须要在一起一样。也许有人觉得这样太牵强，但也未必不可。

日子就这样在不经意间溜走，聂梓在奇巴纳那个过于宽敞的公寓里一共住了五天，尽情享受难得的慵懒时刻，那种和对方在一起的可怕安逸麻痹了他所有的神经，好像周围时刻冒着醉酒的泡泡，他半梦半醒间一时想不起来他们这样究竟在一起多久了。但那也不是厌倦感，是连心里的缝隙都被塞填的满足，腻得他鼻酸。

直到离年末还有最后一个礼拜的周一，奇巴纳说他要回一趟竞技场，他们在门前花了好久做告别的亲吻，聂梓的鼻尖贴着对方脸颊，他身上有须后水的味道，是自己喜欢的牌子；龙馆主那双指节修长的手从自己睡衣下滑了进来，温暖的掌心紧贴着自己的后背。奇巴纳在他皎白的耳根处留下一串细碎的吻，然后不得不把整个靠在自己身上的聂梓扶正，“你要害的我迟到了，宝贝。”他说，伸手打开了门，“我会早点回来的。”

聂梓在玄关处和他挥手告别，关上门的一刹又觉得十分微妙，这种感觉，像是他们互相陪伴着对方度过了漫长的岁月。而和他曾设想的也不一样，奇巴纳从来不会对聂梓的生活方式做过多评论，他喜欢聂梓的一切，包括他自以为是的小哀怨。他希望聂梓能更开心一些，有很多事，并不是只能一个人去做。聂梓背靠着房门，慢慢坐到了地上，他发现自己也不是那么想尖钉镇了，那里过去是他的保护壳，他的避风港；但逃避总归是不能解决问题的。

也許如今，當他有了新的方向，新的目标，也总该在已经渐渐失去兴趣的生活中寻找到什么不一样的东西。改变并不意味着坏事，当然了，毕竟这个世界总归是要发展的。习惯性地摸了摸脖子上的chocker，或许，可以尝试着从敞開心扉开始，他想，微微笑了起来。


	5. Chapter 5

「5」

奇巴纳到达拳关竞技场的时候不出意料的迟到了一会儿，其他各位馆主显得意有所指般看向他，想来他作为东家，是最不应该迟到的那个。龙馆主耸了耸肩，“抱歉，伙计们，被家里的一些事绊住了。”

“当然当然。”卡芜点点头，他们都显得十分理解，但事实上奇巴纳并没有对他们之前多多少少的试探有任何积极的表示，只是，即使默不作声，在外人看来也是默认。临近年关，他们作为馆主，还有组织新年活动这一项职责，丹帝接管了对战塔之后就把主持晚会这一项“殊荣”交给了奇巴纳，“你的粉丝会为你高兴的，你想想他们有多渴望在大屏幕上看见你的脸。”丹帝这么说，奇巴纳觉得他看起来像是松了一口气，“新冠军还很年轻，我相信所有人都会理解联盟的选择。”奇巴纳觉得他好像也不能对此有所微词，尽管，现实情况绝不会像丹帝说的那样好。

伽勒尔的新冠军，怎么可以是一个无法独当一面的人呢。“只是，冠军还有冠军的职责。”当然当然，解决王室危机，还有和传说的宝可梦打交道，他是整个伽勒尔最忙的人，这些微不足道的小事，自然就由他们来代劳。奇巴纳抬了抬眉毛，他完全理解联盟的用心，也没有要反对联盟的意思，但丹帝看起来却有点心不在焉，好像有些什么私人的话题想要和他谈谈。前任冠军悄悄靠了过来，旁敲侧击地试探，“不过，你可是我最好的朋友，如果，我是说如果，有人说了你什么的话……我可以帮你解决。”他看了眼门口，咀嚼着接下来的话，奇巴纳看着对方永远正直的金色眼瞳，觉得有点儿好笑，丹帝当然是友好的，只是自己常年是娱乐版的头条，早就习惯了。

“如果你之前有时间能看到娱乐版新闻，你就会觉得这些没什么。”龙馆主摆摆手，他的好友还是那副不可思议的表情，眼中充满了疑惑，“但是聂梓…他或许不会这么觉得。”

哦，聂梓。丹帝仍旧是那个温柔的丹帝，他总是会替所有人着想。奇巴纳撇了撇嘴，他向后靠在墙上，姿态慵懒，丹帝有一会儿觉得他可能不想谈这个话题了，但龙馆主还是接了下去，“你要说这个的话，这也不算是谣言吧。”他对那些诸多的猜测给予了肯定，奇巴纳觉得自己和丹帝之间没有秘密，只要对方想知道，他觉得没有什么特别的事是不能告诉对方的。“聂梓不喜欢掺和我的‘公众生活’，而我尊重他的所有决定。”

“但你知道，你越是对此没有回应，这些猜测和刺探就会来的越猛烈。”丹帝拍了拍他这位多年老友的肩，他对聂梓的印象还停留在很多年前，直到最近，聂梓那不依靠极巨化也依旧能让奇巴纳陷入困境的过硬实力才让这位恶系馆主走入大众视线，即使他们是同一期挑战者，但丹帝也不比公众对他了解的更多。他很神秘，也很耀眼，还能令人惊讶地回应公众对一位恶系馆主所拥有的一切期待。出色的外表，格格不入的打扮，甚至于略微有些狂野的内心。丹帝觉得自己完全明白为什么奇巴纳会喜欢对方。他紧了紧搭在龙馆主肩头的手，“或许，你们可以考虑离开伽勒尔。”

龙馆主有一会儿没说话，直到屋子另一头的露璃娜招呼他们快点过去，他才叹了口气，“说起来容易。”他看向丹帝，丹帝第一次从那双荧光蓝的眼中看到了疲倦和无奈，“不是所有人都能像大吾那样潇洒。”要抛下已经拥有的一切，无论是权力还是义务，都不是一件容易的事情，他们要经历心理挣扎，更有甚者会反复问自己这样是否值得，对于奇巴纳，能没有任何顾虑地去做某件事的年纪早就过去了。

馆主的会议很无聊，他们听着联盟下发的任务，还有举办新年活动的动员致辞，每一年都是一样的，像是为了仪式而走的过场，直到亚洛语出惊人为止。“新冠军提议我们出演话剧。”他说，笑眯眯得。出演话剧，是个孩子会有的提议，奇巴纳腹测道，他上一次参加这种活动还是道馆挑战赛时，具体出于什么原因他早就忘了，可能是因为波普拉的道馆任务，那个老太太，某种意义上有点点不走寻常路。

“主题还没定，你们没有想法吗？”亚洛继续询问，“屠龙勇士怎么样？英灵进入瓦尔哈拉？”他歪着头，大草帽随之晃动，“毕竟冠军解决了暗夜危机，超极巨化的无极汰那不就很像恶龙吗？”奇巴纳不置可否，显然不想为此发表什么意见。于是亚洛主动把话题抛了过来，“龙馆主？”

众人都齐刷刷地看着自己，奇巴纳换了个姿势，他不自觉地抱起了手臂，“太正式了，”他说，尝试着找出任何能拒绝这次演出的理由，“交响乐和歌剧，对新年活动来说太正式了。况且，也没有出演恶龙的宝可梦。”

“我看三首恶龙就很不错。”露璃娜几乎是立刻接道，“你不是大费周章地送了聂梓单首龙吗？”她又爆出一料，好像是终于找到理由能公开讨论这件事了一样，奇巴纳表情显得十分微妙，他之前绝对不应该找露璃娜来商量送礼物的事。丹帝帮他打圆场，无敌的前冠军清了清嗓子，试图将各位的注意力都吸引到自己这边来。“或者！”他说，轻轻敲了敲桌子，“我们可以让喷火龙出演。”

“这可不行，丹帝。”露璃娜打断他，“喷火龙是伽勒尔的英雄。你不能勉强一个英雄扮演恶人的角色。”遭到拒绝的前冠军一时语塞，其余的人仍旧等着奇巴纳的答复，他们是共事了很久的同僚——至少，在这件事上，他不可能永远“瞒”着大家。“我觉得伽勒尔的馆主之间不应该这么生疏。”奇巴纳还记得他们第一次会议上洛滋会长的话，那时坐在他旁边的聂梓偷偷翻了个白眼，就连这些小细节他都记得如此清楚。

“单首龙的培育很费时间。”最终奇巴纳这么说，但很显然这并不是其他人想听的内容，他们已经不在意有关新年活动的讨论了。龙馆主换了一个姿势，丹帝尝试着接他的话题，但奇巴纳阻止了他，他已经让他好奇的同事们等了够久了。“当然，就像你们想的那样。”他耸了耸肩，露璃娜露出了满意的表情，“我和聂梓……我们刚开始交往。”他斟酌着，以防说出任何会让聂梓陷入困境的话，他觉得自己比自己想象中更害怕聂梓会突然厌倦他的“公众生活”。即使他是在这个看似私人的场所对他相对熟悉的人说这些，但这些内容明天一早仍旧会出现在最新一期的报纸上。

但龙馆主觉得他这么说也不算说谎，况且他也不想再给他们增添任何饭桌上的谈资了。那个看起来冷淡疏离的聂梓，在动情之时闪着光芒的眼瞳，美妙的嗓音还有身上时时散发着的甜甜香气，这些除了他之外，也不需要其他人能理解。“你们知道，聂梓不喜欢过于公开的私生活。”他补充道，抬了抬眉毛，“况且，守护宝藏可是龙的天职。”结束讨论的意味溢于言表，其他人各自耸了耸肩，重新又回归到对新年活动的讨论上来。

最后他们敲定了贝德维尔归还胜利之剑，虽然仍旧是个沉重的题材，但他们乐此不疲，“归还不屈之剑的冠军就是高贵的贝德维尔，不是很出彩的策划吗？”亚洛这么说，看起来只有他一人对此十分上心，这一幕理应相当庄重，或许他们还能再一睹传说中的苍响的风采，阵容之豪华足以载入史册。

会议结束后他们提议去咖啡馆喝下午茶，奇巴纳非常难得的拒绝了邀请，“我答应过要早点回去。”他说，冲那些同僚们摆了摆手。他们或许会在背后起哄，但已经不是他现在关心的了。打开家门之前他有点儿紧张，实际上他怕聂梓已经提前回去尖钉镇了，就像他每次出现在自己身边时一样悄无声息。但聂梓还在，就坐在客厅的沙发上，穿着奇巴纳的衬衣，光着脚，随意拨弄着琴弦。那是他很久之前丢在阁楼上的旧吉他，前段时间被他鬼使神差地抱了下来。

聂梓细瘦的手指轻轻扫弄着弦，他在弹那首他新写的歌，结合香颂的慢摇，奇巴纳的fav。歌词也是聂梓的味道，略显慵懒的调调。

_Time takes a cigarette, puts it in your mouth_

_时间点燃了烟，塞进你的嘴里_

_You pull on your finger, then another finger, then cigarette_

_你搭上一根手指，接着另一根，然后猛吸一口_

_You’re too old to lose it, too young to choose it_

_你太老了没什么好失去，太年轻也无可选择_

_And the clock waits so patiently on your song_

_时间在你的歌声中也渐缓_

像他每一晚所思所念的聂梓，那声音是一首诗，是一支歌是回绕在他梦中的背景。而此刻，在看着聂梓穿着他的衣服，靠在他的沙发上，拨弄他的吉他，哼唱着他最爱的曲调，那种脚底升腾起来的满足感简直要把他淹没。奇巴纳朝着对方伸出了手，聂梓注意到了自己，但慢悠悠的甜蜜歌声还是没有停下。

_Chevy breaks are snarling as you stumble across the road_

_你踉跄着过了马路，雪弗萊刺耳地刹车_

_But the day breaks instead so you hurry home_

_东方的鱼肚白划破长夜，你可要赶紧回家了_

_Don’t let the sun blast your shadow Don’t let the milk float ride your mind_

_别让阳光淹没你的影子，也别让送奶车占据你的大脑_

_You’re so natural-religiously unkind_

_你就是要这样天生决绝的不留情面_

奇巴纳的手指终于温柔地落在对方的头发上，他的发丝细软凉滑，像是一泓小溪，他像是触及了对方的灵魂，看清了他终日掩盖在妆面下的真容。聂梓系着他的发圈儿，过长的头发松散地编起，一圈一圈的，像是公主的发辫。感受到龙馆主的触碰，聂梓停下了扫弦的手，烟晶般的眼珠子轻轻看向来人的方向，奇巴纳吻了吻手里捧着的头发。他接了聂梓的歌，嗓音是低沉的。

_No, love, you’re not alone_

_不，宝贝，你不是孑然一身_

_You look on yourself but you’re too unfair_

_你审视你自己，但你太不公正_

“你回来的可真早。”聂梓说，他能从奇巴纳身上嗅到冰冷的冬天的味道，对方只是无言地吻了他的脸颊，他的嘴唇也是冰冷的。“我答应你会早点回来的，宝贝。”奇巴纳俏皮地说，聂梓给他让了位置，奇巴纳坐上沙发，带着冬日气息的胸膛把聂梓环抱。前恶馆主的脸颊靠着他的心口，耳畔是对方有力的心跳，每一下都仿佛给他注入了新的活力。却让他不合时宜地想到了过去，想到他还小的时候，他牵着玛琍的手，年幼的妹妹送他离开尖钉镇，晦涩昏暗的暗巷中影影绰绰的。奇巴纳感到怀中的人更紧地拥抱着自己，好像抓着一根浮萍。

“奇巴纳。”他听见对方叫自己，声音闷在自己胸前，听不真切，“你总是让人困惑。”他说，那双细瘦的手使劲攥紧了自己的衣服，彷佛要用尽力气将指甲抠进皮肉里。奇巴纳没有打断他。“而我，总迷失在你走过的路上。”像是叹息般，他发出了一声短促的吸气声。

奇巴纳环抱着对方纤细的双肩，他几乎显得有些小心翼翼般抬起了对方的脸，聂梓能看见那双总是咄咄逼人的蓝眼睛里闪烁着温柔的涟漪。龙馆主曾觉得自己永远也弄不清聂梓的想法，但即使是这样，他也不想放弃对方，但如今面对尝试向自己打开心门的聂梓，他觉得心脏仿佛沉进了温暖的湖水，他轻轻摩挲着对方的脸颊，像是要擦掉那不存在的泪珠。“不，我就在这里。”他喉咙发热，声音微微颤抖，他曾害怕自己才是被聂梓丢下的那个，即使如此伸手可触，但又相距甚远，他吻了吻对方颤动的眼睫。

“我爱你，宝贝。”


	6. Chapter 6

「6」

聶梓已經不記得上一次聽見這句話是在什麼時候了，他努力回憶著，但太過久遠的歲月早就化作了記憶中的塵埃，他顯得有些不能理解那句話的意思，但說來又有點兒好笑，這麼些日子，他想從對方這裡確認的，不就是這句話嗎。

奇巴納仍舊那樣看著他，瑩瑩閃光的藍色瞳孔溫柔如水，讓他想到了第一天來對方家裡時印在牆面上的水的波紋。他卻嘆了一口氣。奇巴納終於俯身吻了他的嘴唇，聶梓的嘴唇嘗起來有淚水的味道。奇巴納覺得自己心中柔軟的地方塌陷下去一塊，他害怕自己的謹慎還是傷害到了敏感的對方，那樣的思緒讓他胸口猛地揪緊。

聶梓的手指緊抓著他的襯衣，緊到骨節泛白。「寶貝，看著我。」他輕聲哄著對方，試圖告訴聶梓，如果他從自己這裡感受到了任何的不安，那都是自己的錯。他恨那雙美麗的、煙晶一般的眼睛中那深切的痛苦。過了彷彿有一個世紀，聶梓終於放開了他的襯衣，冰冷的手指輕輕觸碰到了對方的臉頰，像是在確認眼前的一切是否真實。奇巴納沒有動作，他坦然地敞開自己，卸下所有防禦，鋪設起通往他內心的路。

“我会一直在这里。”他许诺道，聶梓任由自己吞沒他的尾音，對方的嘴唇柔軟乾燥，像是棉花糖，含進嘴裡，就化作甜甜的糖水。他能感到對方用舌尖描摹著自己的唇線，他吸吮著自己的唇珠，像吸吮著他最愛的玻璃糖。他修長靈巧的指尖輕輕解開了自己的chocker，冰冷的金屬製品落在地面發出清脆的敲擊聲。奇巴納將臉埋進對方的頸窩，聶梓身上散發著他香波的味道，就像是覆蓋有他的氣息一般，居然比任何東西都更能撩撥他的理智。

他親吻對方的耳廓和髮絲，能瞧見他皎白的耳根處有小小的紋身，那是一個小小的高音符號，連上上蹺的尾巴都顯得那麼可愛。奇巴納輕笑起來，溫暖的鼻息撒在聶梓的頸側，聶梓輕輕瑟縮了一下。“不會有比你更好的人了，寶貝。”龍館主低聲說，他雙手繞過聶梓的腰，一把將人抱了起來。前惡館主發出一聲短促地吸氣，他趕忙抓緊了奇巴納的衣服以防摔落。和那天同乘沙漠蜻蜓時一樣，雙腳離地的眩暈感讓他心臟猛烈地跳動起來。

奇巴納把他抱到了臥室，清冷的臥室只有從天窗灑落的幽幽月光，他們一起摔落在灑滿了月光的床上。龍館主從他身上坐起，黯淡光下，那雙熒光藍的眼睛始終閃爍著讓人迷戀的光彩。聶梓摩挲著對方眼下柔嫩的肌膚，順著他的鼻梁下滑，落在他的下唇上，再被他含進嘴裡。對方的舌頭緊貼著他的指腹，彷彿要連指紋都探索清楚。聶梓感到他的指尖戳進對方柔軟的咽喉裡，像他最初坐在自己身上的時候。奇巴納告訴他，只有從這裡刺入，才能刺破龍的心臟。

宛如堅不可摧的巨龍向他展開了內心，露出軟肋，好似在述說無以言表的信任。前惡館主又輕輕叹了口氣。奇巴納終於復下身，舔弄著終日被chocker遮蓋的皮膚，留下淺紅的印記。那新鮮的印記一會兒就會變得嫣紅，接著變得青紫。在聶梓身上很容易留印子，他之前都小心對待，但這會兒，他卻希望能讓所有人看到。聶梓沒有阻止他。

奇巴納終於脫掉自己身上礙事的帽衫和t恤，他光裸的身軀滾熱的，緊貼著聶梓，好像要把他灼傷一般。前惡館主抬腿勾住他的腰，他此刻不想再保有所謂的含蓄和矜持，像是以此去感受對方的愛語。他們再一次接吻，吻是纏綿的，溫吞的，他們的舌頭糾纏著，像尋覓愛侶的蛇。奇巴納靈活地在對方嘴裡翻攪，一邊卻又胡思亂想起來，他似乎從來沒有問過聶梓的方言，他好奇尖釘鎮的人都用怎樣的方式說話。那看似平常的發音在聶梓柔軟的舌尖上滾過一圈，再被他吞進腹裡。他舔弄著聶梓尖尖的犬牙，被對方猝不及防地咬了一口，奇巴納吃痛地抽回身，卻看到對方不滿的神情。

“你不專心，在想什麼？”他問，手指仍舊卷弄著奇巴納已經披散下來的頭髮，龍館主握住了他的手腕，那細細的指頭上還有戴戒指留下的印痕。“在想你。”他說著，把對方擁進了懷裡，“但好奇怪，你明明就在這裡。” 聶梓的氣息，聶梓的味道，明明就握在手裡，可是心中塌陷下去的地方仍舊顯得空虛，彷彿燃燒著藍色的火焰。

聶梓縮在他的胸口，鼻尖瀰漫著對方的味道，奇巴納今天出門噴了香水，還有冬季清冷的雨水的味道。他喜歡的不得了，喜歡到說不出口。他有一時覺得自己永遠無法像奇巴納那樣表達感情，總歸要借助什麼東西，對戰也好，音樂也好，他沒有了這些媒介，就彷彿患病般失語。他有時會想，在這段關係中，是不是一直是奇巴納在努力，他努力維繫感情，尋找共同話題，甚至一次次創造偶遇。自己習慣於他的主動，安心與他的親近，卻在此刻害怕起來。這由對方構建起來的關係，出自他對自己的一腔熱情，但終歸會有冷卻的一天。像他少年時的夢，冷卻在冰冷的現實裡。

但奇巴納不給他更多陷入思緒的機會，他再次傾身將聶梓壓向床鋪，修長的手指從衣擺下探入，滾熱的手掌緊貼著他腰部的皮膚。天窗透出的淺藍光斑給他染色，溫柔的藍眼睛中閃動著慾望，聶梓從嗓子裡發出了一聲嗚咽。奇巴納把他整個翻了過去，他剝掉對聶梓原本就顯得過大的襯衣，衣服飄飄然落地。

他們從前從未嘗試過背後式，無法感知對方情緒的經歷是新鮮的，一切都在他們的想象中變得熱辣。聶梓能感到對方緊貼著他的身體，有意無意磨蹭他慾望的核心。彷彿有千萬隻蟲子在囓咬著他的神經。聶梓扭動起來，他聽見奇巴納倒吸了一口涼氣。火熱的吻落在他的蝴蝶骨上，對方的指頭若即若離般滑弄著他脊椎的凹陷，一直到腰窩，然後勾進底褲的空隙裡。奇巴納德動作緩慢而色情，是他一貫的風格。他技術嫻熟，也從不會真的弄痛自己。想到這裡時，他又迷惑起來，奇巴納是真的對自己很滿意嗎？他在床上沒什麼花樣，還會因羞恥而緊咬牙關，原本在第一次結束之後，他已經做好了對方不會再約自己的準備。

但他所懷疑的卻從未發生，奇巴納的短信和邀約如期而至，他甚至還會小心地詢問自己有沒有覺得不適。聶梓層一度想，這或許是他和朋友打的賭約，但這些懷疑也從未得到過證實。奇巴納的態度總是很坦誠，他毫不避諱地展示自己對聶梓的喜愛，無論聶梓有沒有明確的回應。但聶梓答應了他的交往請求，這似乎是足夠了。“別總想太多，寶貝。”奇巴納在他耳邊低語，“我總希望你能更快樂些，”他嘆息，“很多事，並不需要你獨自面對。” 

他願意給聶梓更多的時間，他希望聶梓對自己的接納是出自信任，而不是出自壓力的無奈選擇。就好像環境逼迫著他趕快做出回應一般。龍館主停下了動作，他重新將聶梓轉了過來面對著自己，黑白髮絲遮蓋下的面容透露著疑惑，“你沒有做好準備。”奇巴納說，那個語氣乾巴巴的，但其中沒有失望。聶梓避開了視線，“對不起。”他說。

龍館主叹了口氣，“你不必要道歉。”他替聶梓穿上襯衣，明明開足了暖氣，但聶梓仍舊凍得直哆嗦。“我不會生你的氣，寶貝，我尊重你所有的決定。”他起身去了客廳，聶梓聽見了他打火機點火的聲音。有那麼一會兒，聶梓覺得自己的慢熱與冷淡似乎刺傷了對方，他的背影就好像在指責自己不負責任地草率決定。他自己也不知道這些思緒都是從何而來的，就好像是積壓了許久，他偶爾會夢見吶喊隊的成員對他的指責，指責他在振興尖釘鎮上無所作為。“你傲慢地拒絕極巨化，聶梓。這完全不會給我們帶來好處。”他聽見有聲音說，就好像這些全部都是他的錯一樣。他試圖解釋，但這些都是徒勞，輿論把他推上了風口浪尖，他不得不承擔這些莫須有的指責。

即使現在情況有了好轉，這些惡夢還是會趁虛而入。他與聯盟的關係不遠不近，因為他是能給聯盟帶來利益最少的人。但奇巴納卻不同，他是聯盟的門面，是娛樂的賣點。在他們剛入賽的時候，他就應該清楚。挑戰者們私下傳遞他的聯盟卡，大家認為他風趣幽默，和陰鬱的聶梓完全不同。在接下道館館主職位之後的一段時間內，他甚至都害怕再聽見這些言論，乾脆就封閉起來。來尖釘鎮挑戰的人向來不多，他也怕看見那些年輕的挑戰者臉上的表情。

聶梓走進客廳的時候他正站在露天陽台上，屋外很冷，奇巴納甚至沒有穿外套。落地玻璃窗上結著水霧，被他的手擦出奇妙的形狀。“新年活動會有話劇，亞洛提議是貝德維爾歸還勝利之劍的篇章，你會去嗎？”奇巴納在自己靠近之後這麼說，甚至沒有回頭。“如果你想在觀眾席上看到我的話。”像是意料之中的答案，奇巴納叹了口氣，他終於轉了過來，聶梓在那張年輕的臉上第一次看到疲倦，“我不希望你去參加的唯一原因就是我希望你這麼做，聶梓。”他說，聶梓能聞到他身上有煙草燃燒後辛辣的味道，這次他沒有再叫自己寶貝了。“我應該更照顧你的情緒，但我卻總在利用你的心軟。”他低下頭看著自己的腳尖，目光在那兒停頓了一會兒，“對不起，寶貝。我送你回去。”

聶梓張了張嘴想說些什麼，最終又把話吞了下去，奇巴納等著他的話，他期望能從聶梓那裡聽到任何話，能證明他的決定並不是迫於自己給他的壓力，但前惡館主卻只說了一句好。龍館主關上玻璃窗，穿過客廳和門廊，給他叫了鋼鎧鴉計程車。他把聶梓送到上車，手指緊握著門，像是想說什麼，聶梓看著他有些焦慮地舔了舔下唇，但最後他還是選擇了沈默。

“那麼，晚安。”他說，做了親密的貼面裡，然後關上了車門。


	7. Chapter 7

「7」

聶梓關上了公寓的門，有一會兒他覺得自己終於安全了。黑暗中的客廳只有從窗簾縫隙裡透出來的一點霓虹燈光。亮橙與粉黃，搖曳著投射到玻璃茶几上。聶梓愣愣地看了一會兒，他腦中空白一片。瑪俐不在家，她搬出去已經很久了，聶梓為此慶幸，他還沒有想好要怎麼和妹妹解釋他突然回來的舉動。

顫弦蠑螈從裡屋出來迎接他，它螢光藍的背鰭和霓虹燈一樣閃爍著。聶梓看它來到自己面前，下垂眼裡充滿了不解。這些天都是吶喊隊在照顧他的寶可夢們，聶梓沒帶它們去拳關，他很清楚自己不會有時間來顧及訓練。前惡館主嘆了口氣。他隨著顫弦蠑螈進了臥室，偪仄的走廊上有青苔的味道，空氣裡濕漉漉的，叫人難受。霓虹燈這會兒熄滅了，最晚的酒吧也已打烊，只有深夜裡的幽幽藍光從縫隙裡透進來，不知為何卻令他想起了奇巴納那倒映著雨水痕跡的天窗。同樣是深夜時閃爍著晦澀藍光，但總覺得有哪裡不太一樣。

一想到奇巴納，他就不自覺地擺弄起手指來，迦勒爾的龍館主和他擅長的戰術一樣讓他困惑，但這與對戰不同，他想不到怎麼做才能讓他們都滿意。有一會兒聶梓幾乎要認定奇巴納是在生他的氣，對方略顯無奈和疲憊的話語始終在他腦中迴響。“我不希望你去的唯一理由是我希望你這麼做，聶梓。”他覺得這話似乎很傷人，他為此感到難過。新年的話劇，和每一期的新年節目一樣，聶梓本就不關心這些，他從不帶著娛樂自我的目的去看，但他卻不介意為了奇巴納這麼做。就像是取悅對方的舉手之勞。但奇巴納卻覺得它聽起來像是無奈的妥協。聶梓始終不明白，龍館主從不是那種共情極強的人，但他在自己面前展現的溫柔與理解，卻壓得自己有些喘不過氣來。

像他對自己愛的表白。聶梓當然是愛他的，當然。他也很高興能知道他不是一廂情願。他答應了與對方交往，又得到了對方愛的表白，甜蜜得彷彿心口揪緊了般。但這卻讓他迷惘起來，他壓抑許久得那個軟弱的自己又追了上來，在奇巴納的愛語中甦醒，他看見了那些惡夢，還有過去陷入焦慮的自己。這讓他無法專心與對方調情，他無法用性來紓解這些壓力。他總是嘗試去想，究竟要如何去面對現實中的種種矛盾，如何去承擔他推卸不了的責任；他在父母離世後開始慢慢參與進年幼妹妹的成長時，就想了很久，究竟要如何在這左右為難的時刻保護瑪俐剛建立的價值觀。就像他不知道要怎麼向妹妹解釋死亡與別離，背叛及拋棄，欺騙和利用一樣；他也不知道要怎麼解釋愛。

聶梓覺得，在奇巴納嘗試走進他的世界之前，自己與他人始終是疏離的，就連感覺都遲鈍了。那個大都會的寵兒揭開了自己的偽裝，卸下了自己的防備，但他們終歸是不同世界的人。但聶梓明白，如今橫亘在他們之間的，也絕不是世俗的差異。

拳關市在黎明之前又下起了雨，臨近春季的拳關總是雨水頗豐，從曠野地帶吹來裹挾著寒氣的風，偶爾還會讓雨水凝結成細小的冰晶。雨珠細細密密地敲打著奇巴納的天窗，像是落在他心中塌陷下去的那個地方，在心底積起了一灘淺淺的水窪。

他嘗試過很多次想要入睡，但一閉上眼睛，聶梓那顯得有些失望的眼神就會出現在眼前。他詢問過聶梓是否因為和自己保持這種關係而有莫名的罪惡感，聶梓否認了他的說法，就好像不明白他為何會問出這種問題來一樣，前惡館主用手撐著頭，他那飄忽不定的視線沒有落在自己身上，“我並不是一個道德感十分強烈的人，奇巴納。”他說，聲音乾巴巴的，“這也不意味著我會去做壞事。”奇巴納終於放棄了入睡的嘗試，他打開洛托姆手機，漫無目的地刷著電台，只有偶爾一兩個深夜頻道還有信號，主播的聲音帶著倦意。

“接下來是節目結束前的音樂時間。”陌生的聲音這麼說，背景雜音中有開合唱片機的響動，“一位不願透露姓名的聽眾給我們寄來了聶梓的唱片。”主播把撞針搭上了唱片，音樂緩緩傳了出來，奇巴納本想切換頻道的手指也頓在了原地。他覺得從音響中聽見聶梓的聲音與和他面對面時不一樣，或許在聶梓看來，通過社媒看見的自己也與真實的自己不同，那種感覺很奇妙。他那清冷的嗓音始終顯得慵懶而疏離，和他本身帶來的感覺一樣。奇巴納喜歡他不自覺的吞音，不知是不是受到他語言習慣的影響，這又讓他為自己沒能問出尖釘鎮的人是怎樣說話的事而感到懊惱。

_I’m stuck with a valuable friend_

_我擁有個忠實的朋友_

_I’m happy hope you’re happy too_

_我為此開心，希望你也是_

_Ashes to ashes, funk to funky_

_塵歸塵，土歸土；瘋子更加瘋狂吧_

_We know Major Tom´s a junkie_

_眾所周知，湯姆將軍是個癮君子_

在某個瞬間，奇巴納覺得自己好似突然明白什麼似的，聶梓的歌詞和他本人一樣，顯得乖張奔放又支離破碎。或許就是如此，他總是更容易和對方保持曖昧不清的關係。他喜歡那種隔著門廊向屋內張望的模糊感，彷彿腦海中情人的臉如同寶物庫里掛的油畫，歲月斑駁中看不清容顏。他們彼此相擁，卻又相聚甚遠。但人總歸是不滿足的，奇巴納不想永遠做一個靈肉分離的人。他嘗試向對方示弱，他希望聶梓能明白，自己並非是打不垮的存在，他會為聯盟的變動迷惘，會為那看不見的未來失落。但如果連這些也會變成對方的負擔的話⋯⋯龍館主嘆了口氣，將洛托姆手機放到了一邊。不知怎麼的，他突然又想到了丹帝讓他暫時離開伽勒爾的提議，他有理由相信丹帝不是一時興起，在曾經他因為屢次敗給丹帝而挫敗的時候，這位冠軍就這麼提議過。

“或許你能琢磨出更好的戰術，奇巴納。”那雙金色的眼睛中有某種虛晃的東西在閃爍，他時至今日也說不上來那是一種怎樣的情緒，“旅行不是放棄，也不是逃避，絕對不是。”丹帝始終都是這麼解釋的，而奇巴納拒絕他的理由卻從來都不一樣。龍館主想到這裡又猛地從床上坐了起來，他摸過一旁的手機，給丹帝發去一條短信。

：或許你是對的

很快他就收到了丹帝摸不著頭腦地回覆；

：你是指什麼？

：離開伽勒爾，暫時

丹帝沈默了好一會兒，接著他又來信詢問關於聶梓的事，直覺告訴他，他這位友人大概和男朋友吵了架。這下換奇巴納陷入沈默了。久等不到回覆的前冠軍給友人撥了電話，龍館主接起來後聽到對面傳來了小小的嘆息。

“不要誤解我，champ。”他說道，又躺了回去，“我是不是該先驚訝一下你怎麼還沒有睡？”他本能地岔開話題想要緩和一下氣氛，對面嘆氣的聲音提高了一些，“我提議時說的是’你們’，如果你一定要選在這個時候的話。”奇巴納輕笑起來，丹帝嚴肅得讓他都有些緊張了，“‘我們’是聽起來很不錯，”他說，對著虛空抬了抬眉毛，“但我對聶梓來說顯然是陌生的。”這似乎是聽起來很奇怪的話，但確實如此，他覺得他從來都沒有得到聶梓全部的信任，就像他從未對自己提起過為何和會長交惡。哪怕個中緣由並不難猜，他也想聽對方親口告訴自己。“他相信我不會傷害他，但即使如此，他也不願意和我分享他的過去。這讓我覺得很挫敗，”龍館主嘆息道，丹帝沒有打斷他，“我為此不能再做更多了。”

“但這並不意味著拒絕，也許他只是需要更多時間。”丹帝回答道。“所以我就在考慮這件事，champ。”奇巴納說，他換了個姿勢，拳關的雨還在不停地下，紫色的閃電一瞬間照亮了他整個房間，他能聽見不遠處競技場上王室的旗幟在狂風中獵獵作響。“聽說豐緣的前冠軍大吾要來伽勒爾。”奇巴納更早些時候在社交媒體上讀到了這個消息，丹帝嗯了聲，作出了肯定的回答。“或許，我可以問他，關於旅行的看法。”

這是個很不錯的主意，至少奇巴納是真的這麼覺得的，在做出某種決策的時候，他總歸需要一些指導。但真當他在第二天見到了大吾之後，又覺得難以開口。他和這個銀髮的鋼係冠軍只不過有過幾面之緣，而他想問的問題又太過私人，但對方卻沒露出被冒犯的表情，他回答的時候一直轉動著手指上的戒指，像是他思考問題時的習慣。

“我從不會去想我這麼做是否是’拋棄了豐緣’，因為我從沒這麼覺得過。”大吾這麼說，“我也從未把它看作是一段關係的終結。”他微微眯起眼睛，說自己更願意稱呼這種旅行為“靈魂之旅”。即使不是所有人都能理解他的選擇，因為在面對瓶頸和迷惑之際，每個人的解決方法也是不同的。他說起他喜歡過的來自草根鎮的女孩子，在大吾剛離開的時候，她表現的很難過，好像面對的是長久的離別。

“她總說我令人困惑。”大吾笑起來，“但我並不清楚該如何做一個更’簡單’的人。”

令人困惑。奇巴納咀嚼著這句話，聶梓也這麼說過他，好像自己的每一個行為都有什麼額外的目的。“我總是迷失在你走過的路上。”聶梓那時這麼說，但當時的自己沒能更仔細地去想他話中的意思。但大吾像是提醒了他一般，他從未真的嘗試去做一個更“簡單”的人，他總是等著聶梓和他分享過去，他總覺得聶梓會明白他的意思，他暗示般說著希望對方能更開心一些的話，卻也從沒有真的問過他。

奇巴納單純地想著要給對方更多的時間和空間，甚至於思考起遠離伽勒爾的計劃，但這真的就能讓情況變得更好嗎。他看著大吾捻動著戒指，陷入了沈默。宮門市依舊像是冠軍杯結束那天一樣下著雪，窗玻璃在溫暖的鼻息下流下了淚水，奇巴納覺得自己耳畔又響起了那日聽見的童謠，卡洛斯的語言溫軟曖昧。

_Vois sur ton chemin_

_看看你经过的路上_

_Gamins oubli_

_孩子们迷了路_

_Donne leur la main_

_向他们伸出手_

_Pour les mener_

_拉他们一把_

“你是對的。”奇巴納突然打破了沈默，鋼係冠軍微笑著注視著他，“我還從沒有嘗試去做一個更’簡單’的人。”龍館主在口袋裡繞著手指，擺出了好運的手勢。

_Donne leur la main_

_向他们伸出手_

_Pour les mener_

_拉他们一把_

他打開洛托姆手機，點開了聶梓的名字，很快編輯了一條短訊傳了過去。在他站起身打算向大吾告辭時，鋼係冠軍叫住了他，他放下了捻動著戒指的手，顯得若有所思，“或許，離開伽勒爾並不是個壞主意。”他停頓了一下，奇巴納等著他的下文，“這也並不是永久地離開。它不意味著拋棄，也不意味著孤獨。”

就像在暗示著他什麼一樣，奇巴納攥緊了手指，“當然，當然。”他說，攀上了沙漠蜻蜓的背，綠色的寶可夢快樂地嘶鳴了一聲，向著尖釘鎮飛去。


	8. Chapter 8

「8」

聶梓在接到奇巴納的短訊時正在給單首龍餵食，他有好長一段時間沒有親近這個小傢伙了，單首龍像是面對陌生人一樣顯得有些警惕。手機的鈴聲讓聶梓分了神，在他轉頭去看短訊的當口，小傢伙一口咬在了他手指上。前惡館主吃痛地皺眉，但單首龍卻沒有任何鬆口的意思，它尖銳的牙齒深深扎進聶梓的肉裡，舌頭還時不時舔弄著指尖。

“快鬆口，這不是你可以吃的東西。”聶梓嘗試著嚴肅地警告它，但毫無作用，小傢伙的喉嚨裡發出幾聲意義不明的嘶鳴，好像在指責自己這段時間對它的疏忽。聶梓覺得自己實在沒辦法對它更加嚴酷。他嘆了口氣，用空著的手摸了摸單首龍柔順的毛髮，“我不會把你丟下的。堵攔熊和顫弦蠑螈它們也很喜歡你。”像是在嘗試著理解聶梓在說什麼一般，單首龍歪了歪腦袋，然後奇蹟似地鬆開了嘴。它又發出一聲嘶鳴，接著討好般的用腦袋蹭了蹭聶梓的手。  
聽說單首龍會咬住一切會動的東西，然後記住它最喜歡的味道，聶梓實在是懷疑是否真的有沒被單首龍咬過的訓練家。龍的領地意識和佔有慾也很強，或許龍系寶可夢都或多或少有些怪癖，聶梓簡單為自己包紮了一下，單首龍對他展現的親暱和討好實在讓自己生不起氣來，像是天生知道該怎麼做般，利用了自己的心軟。“就是因為這樣，我才不喜歡龍。”他自言自語道，終於有空去瞧那條短訊了，短訊只有寥寥數語，奇巴納只是象徵性地告知了自己，他要來尖釘鎮的計劃。

“我會送你回去，只是因為覺得你在尖釘鎮會更舒服，但這不意味著我不能來見你。”如果他要問起對方為何會來，龍館主一定會這麼回答。他能找到的理由很多，戰術切磋，旅遊觀光，甚至只是單純得來看看單首龍。奇巴納並不習慣於將自己的每一個行動合理化，他覺得那樣沒有意義，他這麼做的唯一理由就是想這麼做，但也就是因為這樣，才讓聶梓疑惑不解。

他們昨晚才剛剛分別，這會兒又要見面，他實際上並沒有想好該如何向奇巴納解釋他的這種焦慮，這焦慮來自他不怎麼愉快的過去，而迄今為止，除了他的妹妹，他從未嘗試過接納任何人，也從未被任何人接納，這成了他最不可告人的秘密。

“龍有的時候很嬌縱，你這樣是要把它寵壞的。”奇巴納的聲音突然想起，聶梓回過頭，對方正坐在沙漠蜻蜓的背上，他敲了敲窗戶，示意聶梓開窗放他進來。“為什麼不走正門？”前惡館主問，但他實際上並未對此感到多麼困擾。奇巴納聳了聳肩，他費勁地從狹小的窗口裡鑽了進來，蹭了滿身的灰塵，“就覺得這樣比較酷。”他說，顯得有些敷衍。單首龍看見奇巴納後興奮不已，它晃動著大大的腦袋，嗓子裡發出愉快得嗚咽。“你培育的很好嘛～單首龍很健康喔。”龍館主蹲下身摸了摸小傢伙的背，它嗓子中的鳴泣更響了起來。“我第一次培育龍寶可夢時可沒有這麼厲害。”奇巴納歪了歪腦袋，他講了他更早之前，從父親手中拿過第一隻龍寶可夢時的事，那時他還沒有認識聶梓，也沒想過他今後能在訓練家的道路上越走越遠。“我當初更想做時尚設計師欸，和龍寶可夢一起，酷斃了。”參加道館挑戰賽只是一個意外，他意外地獲得了菁英訓練家的推薦，便在迷糊之中踏上了旅途。他靠在聶梓家的沙發上，說起他曾經迷惘過的舊事。他第一次進入曠野，就迷失在霧中和人生路上。

聶梓沈默不語，這也是他第一次聽奇巴納提起過去，他確實很有名，大家或多或少都聽過他的名字。但聶梓覺得，在今天之前，自己也從來不比別人了解的更多。“大家都知道無敵的丹帝是不會迷惘的，只會迷路，但我可不像他。”奇巴納說，光輝的背面總有不為人知的陰影，他這麼解釋道，不應該有人為自己曾經的脆弱迷惘而羞恥，他們需要諒解和肯定，每個人都是。龍館主說完就向著聶梓投來了視線，那雙熒光藍的眼睛中迴盪著溫柔的漣漪，“如果你為了你的過去而痛苦的話，寶貝，我希望能和你分擔這種痛苦。”

他終於說了出口，奇巴納的心臟為此瘋狂跳動著，他緊盯著聶梓的每一個反應，他也不希望這種尋求信任的作法無意揭開了聶梓的傷疤。前惡館主嘆了一口氣，“那些都過去了。”他向後仰靠在沙發上，奇巴納向著他的方向挪動了一下，伸手將對方摟緊，聶梓冰冷的臉頰貼在自己的皮膚上，他低頭，在對方的髮旋上落下一吻，對方沒有拒絕他的親近。“但我想知道，寶貝，你曾經為甚麼而鬥爭過。”他抬起聶梓的頭，對方煙晶一樣的眼中倒影著自己的臉，他的視線飄忽著，有光點在其中閃爍。“那些事，那些故事，並不需要你一個人去面對。”

哪怕只有極低的可能性，他也想將自己的情緒傳達給聶梓，自己絕不會為他的過去而對他有所怨言，他也不是因為一時的興趣而接近對方的。那一會兒他們的屋內很安靜，安靜得如深冬寂靜的霜晨，能清晰得聽見翅膀緩慢煽動的聲音。“我的過去，總在不經意間追上我。”最終聶梓這麼說，他每每從噩夢中驚醒，那種緊緊扼住心臟地鈍痛讓他呼吸困難。

他說起了那個讓他左右為難的遷城提案，那時的聶梓不過剛接手館主不久，他面對的是尖釘鎮眾人的期待，那種期待讓他背負著拋棄故地的重擔。“我不能這麼做，奇巴納。我不能。”他重複著，好似又看見那些指責他傲慢的人的臉孔，“你傲慢地拒絕極巨化。”這句評價總在他腦中迴盪，“我只不過想讓他們明白，極巨化不是享受對戰樂趣的唯一出路。”前惡館主嘆息著，“我只能選擇盡可能地淡出公共視野，那樣就不再會有人拿我做比較。”

奇巴納看著對方低垂的視線，他語氣中的無奈像冰錐一般刺痛了自己，“寶貝，看著我，寶貝。”他捕捉著對方依舊飄忽不定的視線，“他們只是還沒有發現該怎麼欣賞你。”彷彿沒有目標的視線頓住了，龍館主露出了淺淡卻溫柔的笑容，“但總有人會明白的。”

聶梓曾以為自己絕不會在奇巴納的的臉上看到這種表情，他突然明白，對方不會永遠是那個乖戾跋扈的龍館主，他為數不多的其他面卻總是在自己面前展現，“我並不總把別人納入我的人生考量，寶貝。”他這麼說，手指卷弄著聶梓的髮絲，那冰涼的髮絲搔弄自己的掌心，像是寶可草。“但我願意為你這麼做。”他提到了丹帝建議他們離開伽勒爾，不過是暫時的，不過是尋常的旅行。他說自己和大吾會過面，對方提及旅行，說這並不意味著拋棄和背叛。

“也許我們會發覺更多實用的戰術。”奇巴納這麼講，他的目光始終是溫柔的，“這個世界並不只有伽勒爾和極巨化，寶貝。”他說到了雪山和海灘，還有一望無際的沙漠，它們都存在於別的大陸，或許還有更加廣闊、蔚藍的海；樹木蔥鬱的樹林；灼熱療人的火山；那些都是不應該被錯過的風景。“寶可夢過著與人類不相同的時間，它們也有獨特的計時方式。人類難以面對，就像無極汰那那樣。”他接著說，提議他們可以去神奧，那裡存在有掌管時間的神，他不介意就這樣走到宇宙的盡頭。

“你絕對不是我用來炫耀自己的工具，寶貝。”他保證道，聶梓看著他，有一會兒他覺得自己是不是對他太苛責了，他從未想要把奇巴納從他那光怪陸離的社交生活中抽離出來。前惡館主嘆了口氣，“我沒有，”他說，扁了扁嘴，“我沒有責怪你的意思。我也從未對你社媒上出現我的事而不滿。”

“伽勒爾的人仰慕你，我為你高興。”他復又補充道，奇巴納把他抱的更緊了。“他們也會仰慕你的，寶貝。訓練家也不應該只有對戰這一條出路。”他這麼說道，肯定了對方在音樂上的傑出才能，“我曾經恐慌過，感覺你把我丟下了。你們都是，無論在哪個方面，你，丹帝，甚至索尼婭，你們都走向了窄門。”奇巴納頓了一下，他們對視了一會兒，那個瞬間，他們享受著眼神的交流，那種神秘的、排他的交流方式讓人心醉，好像他們之間存在有他人無法進入的障礙。“我從不後悔嘗試進入你的世界，寶貝，從來沒有。”

他扭動著手指，擺出禱告的手勢，他想以此保證自己欣賞聶梓的一切。聶梓把臉埋進了對方懷裡，他能聽見奇巴納沈穩有力的心跳，在這一刻，他覺得自己好像終於看見了奇巴納那張面具後的真相，他不過想得到自己的信任，與他所想的不同，奇巴納從不是壁台上遙不可及的神像。聶梓只覺得自己鼻子發酸，嗓子發熱，對方的溫柔讓他心顫，他彷彿一隻被洋流擁抱的魚，徒勞地喘著氣，那幸福得、甜膩得缺氧。

“我喜歡你，奇巴納，”他說，聲音悶在對方的胸口裡，“很喜歡，非常喜歡。喜歡得說不出口。”

龍館主抱緊了對方，他在那冰冷的髮絲上印下親吻，輕輕地閉上了眼睛，“我知道，寶貝，我知道。我也愛你，寶貝。你永遠不需要做任何事來取悅我，我尊重你，像我尊重我每一位對手那樣，但你比他們還要重要的多。如果能更早讓你知道這些就好了。”

他溫柔的聲音彷彿卸下了自己最後一片盔甲，聶梓攥緊了對方的衣物，心中的湖微微泛起了漣漪，層層疊疊，他覺得自己雙眼濕潤，如同拳關市下著雨的天空。他眨著眼睫，落下了甜蜜的淚珠。


	9. Chapter 9

「9」

那天下午奇巴納乘沙漠蜻蜓從窗戶進入聶梓家的瞬間又一次成了社交媒體上的焦點，龍館主的粉絲在互聯網上艾特他，希望當事人能給出合理解釋以滿足大家的好奇。奇巴納對此很困惑，所有人都應該有他們的私生活，有那些無論怎樣都不想與他人分享的秘密。即使這不意味著他不想讓公眾知道他與聶梓的關係。瑪俐又給他發來了消息，大概是在問他的打算，這個小姑娘總在用自己的方式關心聶梓。像她始終認為的，她的大哥是一個敏感的人。

奇巴納清楚這點，他也不想讓聶梓失望。“如果你準備好了的話。”他這麼說，擺弄著手中的高級球，前惡館主發出意義不明的鼻音，他像是在應允著對方的話，也像是陷入了困頓。奇巴納側過身去看他，聶梓眨動著長長的睫毛，他的眼睛盯著牆上的一塊斑點，看起來不知道在想什麼。“按你說的做。”最終他給出清晰的回答，龍館主笑了起來，“我隨時都可以。”他答道，聶梓終於從那堆被褥裡抬起了頭，“那就隨時都可以。”他說，奇巴納俯身去親吻他的頜骨，“我不在意這些。”他補充道，手指解開了對方梳弄整齊的髮辮。

“如果你這麼說的話，寶貝。”奇巴納這麼說，聶梓看著他那張在亂髮間顯得尤為年輕的臉，還有那雙宛如閃電般透徹美麗的眼瞳，他有時覺得這樣的對方很陌生，但他嘴角的笑容又無比熟絡。奇巴納早一些的時候告訴自己，他定好了去卡洛斯的機票，他計畫帶聶梓去哪兒度假，聽說卡洛斯的新冠軍擁有傳說中的伊裴爾塔爾，那個在傳說中被描述成死亡之神的寶可夢，不知道在真正面對它的時候自己又會想到些什麼。

“卡洛斯還有真理之神的雕塑。”奇巴納這麼說，通體雪白的萊希拉姆，據說它能看破真實。聶梓有一會兒覺得，奇巴納只是想去看更多沒有見過的龍，但他卻沒反對這次出行。“等到新年活動結束之後我們就出發。”他規劃到，給旅行社去了電話。“等到新一輪的道館挑戰開始，就沒有這種悠閒的日子了。”

聶梓相對而言要輕鬆很多，他沒有緊密的訓練計畫，只有一張積壓許久的唱片需要出版。他接受了電台的邀請，在新的節目上做他們的的特邀嘉賓。“對於這張新唱片，你有什麼想說的嗎？”主持人這麼問，聶梓想了好一會兒，他的嘴唇貼著麥克風，收音器裡傳來他輕輕的呼吸聲，主持人卻沒有催促他，在深夜的電台裡採訪當紅的搖滾樂手，好像一下子回到了上個世紀。“也沒什麼特別的。”最終前惡館主這麼說，“正好有一天顫弦蠑螈隨手打的節拍很美妙，我就記了下來。”他的顫弦蠑螈在身後發出驕傲的低鳴，主持人知道聶梓的顫弦蠑螈也是明星寶可夢，出席活動時總是露出那種略顯憂鬱的表情，和他的訓練師如出一徹，彷彿眼波間流竄著微弱的電流，讓廣眾總是恍恍惚惚的。

他打開下一個提問，是個來自宮門市的聽眾，“唔，”他含糊地發出一聲喉音，前惡館主看著他，煙晶般地瞳孔清澈透明，“這位聽眾想知道尖釘鎮的大家都用什麼方言說話。”

聶梓顯得很意外，奇巴納曾經也問過他相同的問題，在他們終於重修舊好之後，龍館主低頭吻了吻他的鼻尖，這個大都市的寵兒講者一口時髦的國語，卻想知道他那兒不起眼的方言。“沒有什麼與你相關的事是不起眼的。”那時奇巴納這麼解釋，他就是對聶梓的每一個細節都感到好奇，“無論是什麼單詞，當它們從你的舌尖上滑過之後，就都變得與眾不同了。”奇巴納這麼說的時候語氣顯得有些肉麻，聶梓記得自己當時皺了皺眉頭，但龍館主依舊毫不在意，“你知道有的人喜歡宮門市帶著鼻音的方言，他們覺得那樣說話的人非常性感。人總是容易被自己沒有的東西吸引，為此而來的追求也是無止境的。”

他像是在說一個哲學話題，但聶梓不想深究，他換了一個姿勢，說起了尖釘鎮的方言，略微帶點吞音的話在他舌頭上滾過，奇巴納說他說話的時候像含著一顆白葡萄，他輕笑，吻就落在他的嘴唇上，“也許我應該更多地用方言和你說話。”他講，言語灼熱。

聶梓想到這裡時便忍不住在演播室輕笑出聲，他想著或許在家中聽廣播的奇巴納在這時也會和他不約而同地想到同一件事。前惡館主用手撐著頭，手腕上綴著的飾品發出清脆得金屬碰撞聲，“之前也有人問過我同樣的問題。”他這麼說，細瘦修長的手指卷弄著髮梢，主持人看著這個搖滾歌星，聶梓卻繞開了話題，“我想這應該不是什麼秘密。”他說，然後按下了示意結束問答的鈴。

演播中途休息的時候有人點播了聶梓的歌，他留下了假名，叫黏美龍公主，聶梓覺得自己用腳趾頭想都知道會是誰，他沒有計較，甚至決定在沒有伴奏的情況下清唱。他曾有一段時間很害怕聽見自己的聲音，當他的歌被人播出來的時候在他耳中卻變成了刺耳的鳴響，好像又回到了那個洛茲宣布要進行機巨化對戰的時候，大家的期待變成了責備，他一時無法接受。

但這也已經有一段時間沒有困擾著他了。他同瑪俐通電話的時候，他一向早熟聰明的妹妹也這麼認為，“這比我想像的還要好。”她扁了扁嘴，開心得有些哽咽，“我的大哥一直都是個優秀的人。”接著她吸了吸鼻子，聲音變得開朗起來，“或許哪天我可以去參加你們的婚禮。”

“現在討論這個還太早了，sis。”聶梓嘆了口氣，但瑪俐卻不以為然，“我覺得很合適，”她說，“丹帝也這麼覺得。”那群昔日的同伴已經討論過這個話題了，他們甚至調侃想不到奇巴納會是他們中最先結婚的。“我本來以為會是丹帝，再不濟也是亞洛啊。”卡蕪的聲音傳了過來，但被亞洛回擊他才是最應該操心的那個。聶梓有一會兒覺得這種感覺好像相當的不真實，他一早習慣了與他人疏遠的日子，但瑪俐卻說其實大家都很關心他，聶梓覺得心口好像鬆動了一下，有什麼深埋在其中的東西就要呼之欲出。

接下來的廣播內容又切回了聽眾問答，終於有人提問到了他與奇巴納德關係。主持人顯得有點不知所措地看著他，像是他會為此而生氣。他總給人一種過度保護隱私的印象，有的狗仔記者甚至揣測他一度想消失在公眾視線裡。而這位搖滾歌星的臉上卻沒有主持人預期看到的慍色，他貼近了麥克風，語氣平淡，“你們希望我和他是什麼關係？”

“奇巴納先生也是社交名流。”這位聽眾說，她的回答顯得避重就輕，聶梓聽說整個迦勒爾有數不清的女孩子夢想能睡到這位龍館主，不僅僅因為他最強館主的稱號，當然。“那我想，可能會有很多人要恨我。”對方很明顯愣了一會兒，然後才反應過來聶梓本人爆出了一劑猛料。她發出了略微有點刺耳地吸氣聲，“您是說⋯⋯？”她沒有說完，聶梓徹底打消了她的疑惑。

“我們，在交往。”更多的聽眾湧進了電台，主持人在接連不斷的提問中顯得不知所措，聶梓又按下了結束問答的鈴。節目自動進入到下個環節，聶梓作為嘉賓的時間結束了。他從椅子上站起身，晦暗的演播室中，那煙晶一樣的眼瞳閃爍著金屬的光芒，他離開演播室前衝主持人揮了揮手。

奇巴納在廣播塔門口等他，寒冬的風吹得他鼻尖泛紅，聶梓看到他開口叫自己時呼出了一小團可愛的白霧。“為什麼不進去等？”他問，奇巴納已經張開手臂把他抱著了。他整個人被對方圈進了大衣裡，鼻尖貼在他厚實溫暖的胸膛上，還有奇巴納慣常用的男香。或許他應該試試自己用的牌子，聶梓想，像他使用過對方的香波，他好奇在這個男人身上聞到自己的味道會是一種怎樣的感覺。

“我聽了你的廣播。”奇巴納答非所問，聶梓抬起頭來，他覺得對方是在指那個突如其來的公開，他又一次打破了公眾的認知，大家本猜測奇巴納會是率先公開的人。“讓你不高興了？”聶梓問道，奇巴納眯起了他那雙螢光藍的眼睛，說來奇怪，聶梓原本覺得那雙眼睛總是咄咄逼人，如今像溫柔的銹湖，一點攻擊性都沒有。“沒有。”他說，聶梓發現他笑的時候有很淺很淺的酒窩，“我本來以為一輩子都等不到你說那句話。”

搖滾歌星伸手拽住了他的圍巾，奇巴納被拽得低下頭去，他們的嘴唇撞在了一起。拳關市也開始下雪了，有雪花落在聶梓長長的睫毛上，他乾脆閉起了眼睛。龍館主的吐息灼熱，像他操控著的龍，他收緊擁抱著對方的手臂，感覺那雙細瘦的手撫摸上了自己的臉頰，對方的戒指冰冷的，他卻不想躲開。洛托姆手機幫他們拍了照，龍館主成了自己的八卦製造機。

聶梓偏過頭去，卻又被奇巴納轉了回來，“別躲開，寶貝。”他說，溫熱的手指撫摸著自己冰冷的耳垂，聶梓覺得自己臉頰發燙，他終於反應過來自己在做什麼了似的，尷尬地咬緊了嘴唇。奇巴納的龍從天而降，它張開翅膀，發出嘶鳴，周圍的人在風中眯起了眼睛。奇巴納趁機拉著聶梓爬上龍背，在別人反應過來之前，早就衝上了霧濛濛的天空。

“我真希望丹帝快把他的對戰塔建好，”奇巴納在風中這麼說，“這樣大家就會有更多的娛樂活動。”聶梓應允著，龍館主把他抱的很緊。他們在高空中相擁，龍歡快地煽動者翅膀，奇巴納衝著他笑，心臟猛烈地跳動起來，每一次收放都是無比真實的悸動。

他發出一聲滿足的嘆息。

奇巴納帶他降落在木軒鎮的小旅館前，他事先帶來了他們的行李，明天就從這裡乘機前往卡洛斯。聶梓跟著對方從沙漠蜻蜓背上下來，看著他安撫誇讚自己的龍，綠色的寶可夢發出歡快的嘶鳴。龍很喜歡奇巴納，聶梓這麼總結道，就好像他是它們中的一員，或許真是如此，像那雙螢光藍的眼睛，宛如在黑夜中閃爍的星星。是指引迷路水手的北極星。

“奇巴納。”他出聲叫對方，龍館主回過頭來，路燈下他的眼睛一如往昔清澈，“嗯？”他發出一聲鼻音，聶梓沈默地走進，再一次將自己整個埋進了他懷裡。心臟跳動地更快了，彷彿鼓雷般在耳旁炸响。他搖搖頭，喜歡的話始終說不出口。龍館主安撫似地摸了摸他的後背，親吻他的髮旋，“沒事的，寶貝。”聶梓緊抓著他的毛衣，他們之間安靜了好一會兒。

好像在享受那種時間緩慢地流動，平緩而溫柔，如同美神的呼吸。他覺得自己如同被浸泡在溫水中，連心中的縫隙都被填滿，他也發出一聲淺淺的嘆息。微風中有青草地味道，裹挾著雨水，不知為何讓他想到了自己剛踏上挑戰的那個晚上，冷風吹拂他滾燙的肌膚，他在人群中第一次看見聶梓，仿彿經歷過漫長的歲月。

“說起來，”他終於開口，聶梓鬆開了他的毛衣，奇巴納視線低垂，落在聶梓柔軟的額頭上，“我好想還沒有收到呢，你的稀有聯盟卡。”聶梓把手伸進了奇巴納德外套口袋，他從裡面摸出了對方剛剛製作的聯盟卡，龍館主提到過，他想將兩人的合影製成卡冊。封面上有奇巴納龍飛鳳舞的簽名，聶梓熟練地從口袋中掏出馬克筆，用牙咬下了筆帽。

“我覺得大概不需要那種東西。”他含糊不清地說，在同一張卡上簽上了自己的名字，“我們的放在一起就夠了。”他收起馬克筆，把原本是奇巴納的東西又遞了回去，像每一個互相交換聯盟卡的人那樣，奇巴納卻覺得自己已經用更加親密的方式彌補了兒時的遺憾。

他覺得自己應該慶幸，就像他那時候第一次走出曠野到達機擎市時一樣，他們都是，沒有人應該永遠地迷失在人生的道路上。

END


	10. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon in Kalos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於完成這篇啦，雖然有拖了蠻久，但還是寫的很開心，仍舊是來自lof的補檔。謝謝大家的喜歡呢，那麼我們下篇再見啦～

番外

傳說中的伊裴爾塔爾和它的傳說一樣，宛如掌管著極北大地的神一般端坐在聖壇上，天空似的眼睛睥睨著大地，如同它所象徵著的死亡一般沈默而永恆。在卡魯穆向它招手時，它發出了低鳴，那展開的雙翼，如同暴風雨前夕飄搖的黑雲。但真當它降落到他們面前，聶梓在卡魯穆地邀請下伸手去撫摸時，又是不同的體驗。

伊裴爾塔爾優雅地側過頭，手掌下是它溫暖光滑的毛皮，它的羽毛梳理整齊，每一根都油亮精緻，像是摸著昂貴的衣物。死亡之神沒有拒絕聶梓的親近，它的嗓子裡發出舒適的呼嚕聲，微微闔上了眼瞼，卡魯穆衝他們露出了笑臉，“伊裴爾塔爾很少和人親近，雖然說它比起遵守秩序的基格爾德，更喜歡破壞，但我始終認為那也許不是它的本意。”聶梓再一次把目光轉向了伊裴爾塔爾，他覺得自己可能不會明白尊貴之物的心思，所以那些被允許擁有尊貴之物的人就從來不會是自己。像是冠軍的人選一樣，他們總歸是超脫了常人的。奇巴納在一旁發出感嘆的氣音，有一會兒，聶梓覺得他在惋惜這麼莊嚴的奇蹟之物不是龍。

但伽勒爾的龍館主卻饒有趣味地伸手摸了摸下巴，他說著許多神話裡的理論，好比說生與死，光與暗，人類對嚮往之物總是極盡溢美之詞，而與之相對的未知便總是陰鬱沈悶，莊重而遙遠。“但龍與它們每一個都相接，無論是生死還是明暗；這大概就是我—我們每一個龍係訓練家所相信的事。”聶梓看著這麼說的奇巴納，龍館主英俊的面孔上有驕傲帶來的紅暈，他說這就是所謂的象徵作用，像是丹帝的名字，就是力量與奇蹟的化身。“惡系也同樣，寶貝。”他笑了起來，親暱地吻了吻聶梓的臉頰，“無論是與龍、與死還是與虛無，它們都和這個世界緊密相連。你也是。”他說著，把聶梓空著的手放在了自己的胸口上，隔著厚重的大衣，聶梓卻覺得自己彷彿能觸碰到他有力的心跳。

搖滾歌星停頓了一會兒，哪怕奇巴納說得是只符合他個人邏輯的事，都像是一股暖流；像是那會兒，在來時的飛機上，龍館主說要送給他一套公寓，在拳關，是來年第一個被南風吹拂的房子，而聶梓會在那兒，成為伽勒爾第一個迎接春天的人。奇巴納無厘頭的浪漫就總是這種調調，他如同曾說過的那樣，只是想讓聶梓更開心一點。

來卡洛斯也是，在這個沒有極巨化的地區，他們或許能尋找到夥伴的意義。“像卡魯穆那樣。”奇巴納說，伊裴爾塔爾親暱地蹭著卡洛斯年輕的冠軍，選擇面對恐懼，超越恐懼，或許這才是對戰的意義。聶梓若有所思般眯起了眼睛，這大概不止是對他而言的事，對奇巴納來說也同樣，像他之前說的，他把聶梓納入了他人生的考量，就不得不去思考未來的路。“我不希望那是我自己都會懷疑的選擇，”他說，像他問自己退役一事的時候，但他的雙眼中已經沒有迷惘了，“我也不希望讓你感到困惑。”聶梓握緊了他牽著自己的手。

但當然卡洛斯不止有傳說和冠軍，還有全世界最時尚的密阿雷市。奇巴納說他在那裡訂了賓館，還有觀光纜車，他拿著指引手冊，卡洛斯冬日的暖陽在他的墨鏡上折射出一道刺眼的金光，“密阿雷有各種各樣的特色咖啡廳，也許你會喜歡；還有光棱塔，在晚間會有燈光秀；登上塔頂的話，整個密阿雷市都盡收眼底。”他念著介紹的語句，一邊說那聽起來很像宮門市的摩天輪，但他從來沒上去過，它總是在自己決心想坐的那天出故障。

在瑪琍還小的時候聶梓倒是去過一次，在最高處，摩天輪停頓了好一會兒，嚇得他年幼的妹妹嚎啕大哭，聶梓想到她那張哭花了的小臉，忍不住露出一個笑容來，太過年幼的他們並不懂成年人的浪漫。但即時沒坐過也無妨，和奇巴納在一起時總有比那更讓人難忘的經歷。

像他們昨日的騎龍出行，在嘗過雞尾酒的冬夜，卡洛斯的夜晚光怪陸離；奇巴納很喜歡甜酒，這倒是讓聶梓很意外，他那挑剔的舌頭，只有在甜酒的親吻下會陷入微醺；但聶梓也喜歡那時候的奇巴納，那雙閃電般的眼睛明亮濕潤，他眨動著眼瞼，帶著輕笑，他說他很喜歡聶梓的聲音，喜歡他的新唱片，喜歡他深夜的電台節目，最喜歡他的香頌，他吃吃地笑著，坐起來把聶梓抱緊，“是我的寶貝。”他含糊不清地說，聶梓只是微微翘起了嘴角，“你喝多了。”他說，奇巴納把臉埋在他的頭髮裡，聲音悶悶的，“我沒有。”龍館主的反駁有點撒嬌的意味，他像小孩子一樣，或許像自己想認識他卻遲遲沒有上前一步的年少時，但這些遺憾，他的和奇巴納的，都以更加親密的方式得到了補償。

他們的賓館訂在穿過密阿雷市的河邊，迎著冬夜的風，吹來一股河水的潮濕氣味，靠著河面的賓館外牆長滿了綠色的青苔，他們乘著沙漠蜻蜓從天而降，降落在倚著橋的陽台上。奇巴納發出模糊的聲響，他被雞尾酒熏紅的臉頰泛著熱氣，迎面的冷風讓他覺得愜意。光稜塔的裝飾彩燈如同搖曳的燭火，從河面上飄飄然而至。他的龍撲扇著翅膀，飛到不知何處去了。龍館主整個人伏在聶梓肩上，他每每說話都會吐出一團可愛的白霧。他用鼻尖蹭著聶梓的耳蝸，含糊地誇獎對方今天的香水是符合密阿雷的時尚的味道，“但我的寶貝永遠都是這種味道。”他接著又說，把聶梓轉過來，搖滾歌星覺得自己被他的吐息迷醉了，他的話語像他最愛的香頌，那雙閃電般清澈的眼睛被光棱塔的燈染成了彩虹的顏色，奇巴納低下頭來吻他，他們濃情蜜意。

龍館主的氣息紊亂，似是今夜大空的氣流，他嗓子裡發出一連串舒適的喉音，聶梓回應了他，他覺得這就是一個這樣的夜晚。奇巴納摟著他的腰，他們靠的很近，聶梓的手指摳著他的皮帶，龍館主衣服的縫隙中透出高熱肉體的氣息，讓他忍不住想向上探索。他們安靜地親吻，河上飄過載著旅客的小船，他能聽見木漿的吱呀聲。有一會兒，聶梓覺得這個陌生的城市帶給了他一種彷彿胸口被揪緊了的奇妙感受，哪怕日後他還會無數次到訪這裡，密阿雷市在他腦海中始終都會是這副浪漫的模樣。

奇巴納總和自己提起，卡洛斯與伽勒爾不同，總是充滿了鮮花和城堡，像是故事中會有的那樣。他原本以為那是在對方腦海中潤色的記憶，像是每個人都會對某個陌生的地方有一種類似前世般懷念的感覺。但奇巴納卻說他曾親眼所見過，是他想做時尚設計師的那會兒，他總在拳關市和密阿雷市之間往返，“而那種你說的‘令人懷念的感覺’，寶貝，那是被統一稱作‘鄉愁’的東西。”他含糊不清地敘述，掀開羽絨被地動作抖的布料沙沙作響，聶梓聞到他身上溢滿了沐浴乳的香氣，他說那種鄉愁於他而言也不應該是鮮花和城堡。

“他們在鮮花和城堡間第一次發現了龍的敵人。”他抱怨道，翻了個身，聶梓能在微弱彩光中看見他溫柔的側顏。搖滾歌星向著對方靠近了一點，奇巴納朝他伸出手，他翻身爬到了對方身上。在羽絨被下交疊的軀體摩擦出曖昧的氣流，聶梓冰冷的長髮把他們包裹住。龍館主笑了起來，他去吻搖滾歌星的下巴，用溫柔的氣音同對方說話，他說有人稱呼這種相擁卻要他承受“生命不能承受之重”。

聶梓用手肘撐在奇巴納臉頰的兩側，細長的手指捲繞著對方烏黑的秀髮，奇巴納看到那煙晶一樣的淺色眼瞳裡倒影著一個男人溫柔的臉，那是他自己。他有一會兒覺得在黑暗中，前惡館主的眼瞳就像是俾倪大地的伊裴爾塔爾，流動著從神話時代起就不被人們理解的淡淡憂愁，但他卻喜歡被那種氣息所包繞。

在卡洛斯的最後一晚他們終於去了古木鎮看煙火，在古舊城堡的上空炸響，把漆黑的夜空點染上色彩。奇妙的光點如同光棱塔的霓虹燈，奇巴納看見它們描畫著聶梓柔軟的面龐，好似他就站在舞台中央，聚光燈照亮他臉上的亮片，而他是觀眾席上的一員。

卡魯穆從城堡的頂上下來，和著鐘聲祝他們新年快樂，卡洛斯年輕的冠軍始終是一副面帶微笑的模樣，他說他第一次在古木鎮和新結實的朋友同看煙火，那個記憶中的姑娘說了些模糊不清的話。他好像很感慨，不知是對他錯過的不知所言的話，還是他那場造就傳奇的旅程。

“我總覺得，在這趟旅行結束的時候，我彷彿第一次明白了什麼是與寶可夢的羈絆。”卡魯穆這麼說，像在回想什麼般，他始終摸著他鑲嵌了鑰石的手環。奇巴納恍惚間想到了在友誼賽上，來自成都的渡先生也總說相似的話，他說寶可夢會回應訓練家衷心的祈願。聶梓在一旁微笑著搖了搖頭，就好像他在多年後第一次從那過去的惡夢中掙脫而出，“那大概就是冠軍為何是冠軍的原因。”他看向奇巴納，龍館主有一會兒覺得他似乎想給自己曾經的問題一個答案，在除開寶可夢對戰之外，他還有沒有什麼其他的選擇，“不執著於勝負，不糾結於煩惱；卻在每一次對戰都拼盡全力⋯⋯大概就是如此吧。”

奇巴納沒有回答，有好長一會兒，他覺得彷彿自己從道館挑戰賽結束開始到如今，這麼段時間裡總能感受到的那種深切的失落終於有了回應。他差點要笑出聲來。聶梓在煙火聲中背過身去接瑪琍的電話，他的妹妹祝他新年快樂，背景音嘈雜，她正在宮門市競技場裡，為她成為道館主的第一年慶祝，“大家點播了你的歌。”她說，略顯可惜地嘆了口氣，“可惜你不在。”聶梓聽見他們的新冠軍在叫瑪琍的名字，少女有些不滿地鼓起了臉頰，“小勝真是太忙了，要是大哥和奇巴納先生在就好了。”她又說了一次，聶梓卻不著邊際地叫她要把握好機會。

“大哥你不要亂說！”她生氣地掛斷了電話。奇巴納在他抬起頭的時候給他拍了照，聶梓有些驚訝，他把那張沒經過修圖的原片po上了社交媒體，“這可是我們在一起的第一個新年。”他說，背景的煙花絢爛明亮。在對方轉身去尋找更好的姿勢的時候，聶梓叫了他的名字，龍館主回過頭來看他，他維持著舉起手機的姿勢，像他回應自己的每一個瞬間。

奇巴納看到對方五官柔和地舒展，露出一個淺淡的微笑，與他的很多個笑都不同，裡面除了喜悅和溫柔什麼情緒都沒有夾雜，他耐心地等著對方的話，那塗抹著透明唇蜜的嘴唇花瓣一樣，讓他挪不開視線。

“我愛你。”他說，生平第一次吐露愛語。

END


End file.
